


L'étoile d'un père

by GreyWolfGhost



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dancing and Singing, Extended Families, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feast of Fools, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Leadership, Loss of Parent(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Paris (City), Performing Arts, Puppeteer, References to by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Romani & Travelers, Romani Character, Teaching, Traditions, gypsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWolfGhost/pseuds/GreyWolfGhost
Summary: An alternative version of Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame. Clopin in addition to leading the gypsies of Paris has another responsibility, raising his son and preparing him for his role as the future leader of their people. This fic is an alternative fic that follows the movie with a focus specifically on the Court of Miracles, Clopin Trouillefou, his son, and the Gypsies.Please give this a chance even with the horrible summary.Title Translation: A Father's Star





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote parts of this year ago because Hunchback of Notre Dame is one of my favorite Disney Movies and Clopin for whatever reason has always been my favorite character in the film, but it sadly never went anywhere. Then after rewatching the movie ironically the day before the Fire at Notre Dame, I was reinspired to work on this fic. I've often wondered how the story would be different if Clopin had a child and how parts of the story might differ with that. I utilized a transcript of the film to add Jackob into the storyline and it works. If this is well received and people would like I can upload the transcript with Jackob added in.
> 
> Kudos and comments are most welcome!! Thank you, everyone!

                                                                                        

 

So as not to awaken his father, Jackob quietly slipped out of bed and tiptoed through the curtain that secluded their small part of the court that they chose to call home. As he pulled the curtain back, the light from the dying fire lit up his father's tired face, causing the older gypsy to stir a bit,

"Jackob…" he muttered, causing Jackob to wonder if he was waking up, but his father only called his name once, obviously dreaming; before rolling back over and settling.

Jackob sighed with relief; he picked up his well-worn cloak, and carefully let the curtain fall back into place. All was quiet in the Court of Miracles, hidden deep below the streets of Paris, hidden from the accusing eyes of Judge Frollo. Jackob had lived in the caverns his entire life and early in life was very rarely allowed to venture to the streets above.

His constant confinement below was protection from his weak lungs; Jackob had been born weak and sick coming close to death many times since his birth. As it were, his mother had passed away giving birth to him, leaving Jackob in the care of his father Clopin King of the Gypsies and the other gypsies, his extended family.

But his father had begun to allow Jackob out with him to the streets of Paris, where he watched his father with entertain the citizens of Paris. But at night, Jackob's curiosity and adventurous side had overwhelming, as he would take the opportunity while his father slept, to sneak out of the court and experience Paris for himself.

Long before Jackob's birth, tunnels had been built by the gypsies as a means of escape, should the court ever be discovered; such a thought was unimaginable, since Frollo himself had spent at least twenty years searching for it, but for precaution the tunnels had been built, only two of the original six had survived and were still useable.

Unfortunately, the remaining two were only large enough for a child; granted an adult could make his way through the entrance, and even though a good portion of the tunnel, but halfway to the exit, the tunnel suddenly became smaller, so small that only a child Jackob's size could crawl through, an adult would become stuck and unable to continue on or even turn around. The tunnel exit, which came up just behind Notre Dame was even smaller and even a child of tiny statue would have to wiggle and worm their way out.

Debates had been stirred up many times about going back into the tunnels and reopening them so the adults, as well as the children, could escape; but the arguments had been quashed each time, when the older Gypsies reminded everyone that if an invasion ever did occur, than it was up to the future generations to carry on what had been destroyed. They explained that this would be impossible if every gypsy in the Court of Miracles was captured, invaders would not notice a few children missing from a large group of adults, but if many adults were missing, that would arose suspicion.

This last argument put a stop to any future debate about repairing the tunnels and thus every child from the moment they could walk, were taught the way through the tunnel and where to go at the end…to Notre Dame claiming sanctuary. Jackob knew the tunnels better than anyone, young or old.

Though Jackob hated being enclosed, he used this fear to his advantage, it forced him to hurry through the tunnel, another reason he chose to hurry was the fact that the tunnels had been dug through parts of the oldest catacombs, therefore complete skeletons and skulls alike littered the tunnels; his own brushes with death, his mother's untimely death, and seeing others die around him (despite Clopin's attempt to shield him from seeing this) had only encouraged Jackob's fear of death, and seeing the dead filling the tunnels, only made it worse.

But a desire to leave the court and breathe fresh air, and familiarize himself with his home city, made Jackob ignore these facts, and for what seemed the hundredth time, Jackob made his way to a chest which covered the entrance to one of the tunnels. He looked around carefully, just to double check, before opening the lid of the chest and putting a foot in, he was just about to lower himself to the ladder waiting below when he felt his cloak become ensnared on something.

Strangely, the more he pulled, the more the thing pulled back, this went on for a good minute until finally, the tug of war match went to whatever held him, as Jackob was yanked back out of the chest hard. He landed on his rear and winced as he hit the stone floor and looked around trying to see what had pulled him out...

He was met with a furry face staring back at him accusingly and he couldn't help but wince again, not from pain this time, but from humiliation at being caught…not by his father, but by Djali…a goat,

" 'lo Djali…" he said softly obviously dejected, the goat belonged to Esmeralda one of the gypsies, who had sort of taken up the role as mother figure to Jackob, all the women did, feeling responsible for the young Gypsy Prince, but Jackob felt closer to Esmeralda than anyone else (besides his father that is).

Jackob and Djali were good friends and often played together, playing their own version of tag, it was even more fun when the other children joined in because Djali's idea of tag was ramming the children in the behind, never hard enough to hurt, but enough to knock them down.

Jackob looked around if Djali was around, Esmeralda wasn't far behind, he was going to be in big trouble now, she would tell his father and he'd never be allowed to go anywhere ever again, especially not to the Feast of Fools the next day.

The feast was Jackob's main reason for sneaking out this time, he wanted to see what everything looked like in the square before the crowds arrived, but now he wasn't even going to see what it looked like set up, not if his father had anything to say.

"Djali…how many times do I have to tell you do not eat Jackob…"

Jackob scooted around on his behind to face the voice, Esmeralda was sitting on a stone platform not far from the chest, she had obviously known what he was doing and had been waiting for him.

Djali made a baaa noise, before he sat down next to Jackob, proud of his capture. Esmeralda patted the platform and Jackob got the hint; he slowly stood up and even more slowly walked to her, she helped him climb to up to the platform and once he was settled she looked him over.

Jackob expected her to be mad at him, but he was surprised to see her smiling… smiling as if she was amused.

"Guess I'm in for it now?"

"Actually, I'm more surprised than anything else, and I'm curious, how long have you been sneaking out?"

Jackob shrugged, that was the truth, he had lost count a while back he had done it so often.

"You're going to tell papa, aren't you?" Esmeralda thought this over for a moment, slowly she shook her head and Jackob was shocked "why not?"

"Because I understand why you did it, but you need to remember Jackob it's dangerous out there for a gypsy, even a child, Judge Frollo won't hesitate to arrest anyone. When you go outside with us it's all right, but going alone is not safe especially at night. Understand?" He nodded "so I will make a deal with you, I won't tell your father about your late-night escapades if you promise to only go outside when the rest of us do," she paused "deal?" Jacob hesitated at first, he didn't want to get in trouble and have to see the look of worry on his father's face, but he had gotten bit by the city bug and he hated to give that up. Going out with his father to help with the puppet shows wasn't enough anymore. Esmeralda seemed to see deep into his thoughts and understood why he wasn't agreeing so quickly, "Jackob?"

"Yes?"

"If you want, on top of not telling your papa, I'll see if we can get him to agree to your going to the festival tomorrow."

"Really?"

"I think you're old enough now." Jackob launched forward and hugged Esmeralda tight.

"Thank you!"

"But don't forget, in the end, it is up to your papa, if he says you're still too young that's the end of it understood?" Jackob nodded slowly "Jackob, I know that look, that's your: 'I'm listening and understanding, but not willing to compromise look'. It's the same look you had when the physician tried to give you medicine for your cough."

"I do not have a look."

Esmeralda kissed the top of his head

"You do too." She paused "now, go back to bed before your father wakes up and discovers you missing."

Jackob nodded, he leaped down from the platform and ran back to the small area father and son called their own.

Clopin was still sound asleep, but Jackob could see the worry lines on his father's face that did not vanish as he slept. Jackob laid his cloak over his father's body and kissed his forehead before climbing into his own bed. He had just curled up under his blanket when he heard the straw of his father's bed rustle, quickly Jackob closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

He felt his father kneel next to his bed and check on him. Jackob didn't know if he had woken his father up or if this was just his father instinctively checking on him. Either way, Clopin would have been suspicious if hours after he had put Jackob to bed, he was awake.

Clopin smoothed Jackob's hair down and tucked one of the puppets; his look-a-like puppet under the blanket next to Jackob and pulled the blanket over Jackob, tucking him in tight and warm. He kissed Jackob's head and Jackob heard him climb back into bed.

But Clopin did not fall back asleep, he listened to the normal noises of the court and more importantly, he listened to Jackob's breathing as he did every night. Something must have woken Jackob up, however briefly because his breathing was not soft and deep at first, but as Clopin listened, slowly Jackob's breathing grew deeper, a slight whistle echoed from his throat the final proof that he had fallen back asleep.

Clopin laid back down on his bed and stared at the stone ceiling listening to his son's breathing, as he did so Clopin felt his mind drifting back…back ten years when Jackob was born a day that should have been the happiest day in his life. A day to be celebrated throughout the court as the birth of a prince and in the very beginning, it was.

Nadia, Clopin's wife was ordered off her feet early on in her pregnancy, the midwife had examined her and was worried for the health of both mother and child. Nadia had protested of course, she was a dancer and ached to dance for as long as her body allowed it, but she seemed to sense the older woman was right and gave into the order.

She would complain to Clopin on a daily basis, sometimes more than once or twice how useless she felt and how she felt fine. Clopin chuckled at her stubbornness but knew she wouldn't disobey the order to rest. For their son she would do anything, she was sure they were expecting a boy, even when the midwife examined her and said she had all the signs of a girl, Nadia insisted that she was carrying a son, a prince.

The birth had seemed typical, at least Clopin believed it was. He was not allowed into the curtained area where Nadia was surrounded by other women, all ready to help her bring a new child into the world. Clopin stood with several of the men and children who waited patiently. A few claps and chants could be heard from the curtain, but no screams, no crying, and Clopin wasn't sure how to take the silence. He remembered the birth of his younger brother, who had died at the age of five. He had stood outside the tent with his father, grandfather, and the rest of the clan and the screams and cries from his mother were gut-wrenching, but his father had stayed calm and collected, never wavering. So the silence from behind the curtain worried Clopin more than any cries. Finally after what felt like days, one of the women had emerged from the curtain, carrying a small bundle in her arms. She had smiled at Clopin and carefully handed him the bundle.

"Your son my king." She said and took a step back as Clopin looked into the face of his son for the first time.

"I have a son?" he asked, dumbfounded as the baby's eyes fluttered open for a moment, before closing again. "I have a son!" Clopin exclaimed as the Court erupted with claps and cheers. As the court celebrated, Clopin looked at the woman "and Nadia?" he asked, the woman smiled and gestured for the new father to follow her. Behind the curtain, looking exhausted, but pleased with herself, Nadia was sitting up just so, as the midwife helped her drink some water.

"A son Clopin," She said with a knowing smile, "I told you our first would be a son,"

"I was foolish not to listen to you," Clopin replied, kneeling down next to his wife, she gently took the baby from his arms.

"Always the fool," she added "my fool," she looked down at the baby "he needs a name,"

Clopin thought this over. He leaned over and kissed Nadia on the forehead. She looked at him suspiciously.

"I think we should name him Jackob, after your father." He offered and Nadia looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice full of hope

"Absolutely."

Nadia smiled and stroked Jackob's cheek

"My Jackob."

Outside the curtain, the entire Court of Miracles sounded as though it was erupting from the cheers and celebration. Nadia rolled her eyes a little and chuckled

"You should rest my love, I'll go quiet them down." Clopin offered, but Nadia shook her head

"Let them celebrate, take Jackob and present him to the court, let them see their new prince."

"They can wait," Clopin tried to assure her, but she gently handed Jackob back to him

"Go, take him to them. They've been waiting for this day as long as we have."

The midwife helped Clopin to his feet and made sure Jackob was snug and warm in his blanket.

"He's a bit sickly, but he'll get stronger quick once he's fed a little bit more. But Nadia needs to rest, so she is right, take him out there, let the court see him. Let them celebrate him. I will come to get you when she wakes and it is time for him to drink." And with that, the midwife gently pushed Clopin out through the curtain. The moment he did he was engulfed by all those who called the Court of Miracles home, the cheers were deafening, as he made his way to the wooden platform.

With all eyes watching, Clopin carefully held Jackob up for everyone to see.

"May I present to you, my son Jackob!" he called out and once again the extended family broke into cheers as they celebrated the birth of the young prince. As Clopin made his way through the crowd, with pats on the back, words of congratulations, and 'awws' from adults and kids alike.

"He's beautiful Clopin!"

"Nadia must be so happy,"

"Yes where is she?" the questions swirled around Clopin and he waved them off gently.

"She is resting right now but wanted to make sure that Jackob had the chance to meet his family. When she's had time to rest I know she will want to see all of yo-" Clopin didn't even have the chance to finish his sentence. He felt a wave of coldness wash over him and instinctively looked up towards the curtained off area, the midwife was standing there, a look of pure devastation on her face. Clopin felt his stomach turn, a breath caught in his throat. He carefully handed Jackob to Yasmine, Nadia's closest friend as he rushed towards the curtain.

                                                                                                                             x-x-x

                                                                         

Clopin awoke with a start as the memory rushed back to him as a dream… nightmare, whatever it could be called. He glanced over at Jackob who was still sound asleep. The puppet tight in the crook of one arm, while his other arm hung over the side of the bed. He looked so much like his mother, her eyes, her face, even her desire to help those less fortunate was present in Jackob. Of course, Clopin saw parts of himself in Jackob too, his love of performing, his sense of adventure and love of music and all who met the pair commented on their smiles, the matching grins that father and son shared.

Jackob had been begging and pleading with Clopin to allow him to go to the Feast of Fools and though Clopin was hesitant, he was starting to cave. The smell of breakfast being cooked nearby encouraged Clopin to head out of his and Jackob's area. He leaned over to double check on Jackob who was now buried as deep in his cloak and blanket as possible. Jackob was not a morning person and always seemed to sense when it was time to wake up, he would bury himself as deep into the blankets as possible and many times Clopin had feared his son would suffocate.

"Jackob," Clopin whispered in a singsong voice "Jackob breakfast time." Jackob stirred a little but didn't get up. "Fine, be that way I'm going to take all your bread and milk and not share a bit."

When Jackob still didn't move, Clopin rolled his eyes and tugged on his own cloak, before heading out into the main chamber of the Court of Miracles. The others were going about their morning routines and greetings were exchanged. Tas and Tem, twin rascals ran past Clopin heading towards the main entrance to the court and Clopin could only imagine the trouble the pair was out to get into. Everyone was slowly emerging and waking up. The Feast of Fools was a shining moment for the entire tribe and everyone looked forward to it every year.

"Good Morning Clopin," a sweet voice called behind him and Clopin turned to face Esmerelda

"And to you as well," he replied "are you ready for the day?" he asked and she gave him a mischievous smile

"Perhaps," was the only answer she would give. She looked around quickly, concerned "where's your shadow?" she asked and Clopin chuckled

"Still sleeping, and yours?"

"Chasing after the Pannel twins it would seem they stole his apple."

Clopin laughed

"That would explain what they were running from, and here I thought they were on their way to cause mischief."

Esmerelda laughed and took a deep breath

"I did want to ask you something and please do not get cross or say it's not my place."

Now Clopin was both intrigued and suspicious, he wasn't the type of person to lose his temper unless it was in defense of Jackob or protecting the Court of Miracles, so he was curious as to what Esmerelda could possibly ask that would make her concerned. Not her place was an odd thing to say too.

"Go on,"

"Jackob wants to attend the festival today and to be honest Clopin, I think he's ready.

Clopin rubbed his goatee, Esmerelda's intuitions were terrifying sometimes, how had she known he was considering this.

"Well, I-" he started to say, but she cut him off

"If he stays with everyone and we all keep an eye on him as we do anyway, he'll be safe. Keeping him safe here in the court is all well, but soon the safety of the court is going to feel like a prison for a child."

"Right, bu-"

"And I know it's not my place, you're his father and our leader and you know what's best, but he's ready to experience the world and if we aren't careful he's going to try to do that on his own."

At this point Clopin just crossed his arms and let her go, interrupting her wasn't going to work. His smile grew bigger and bigger as she hit upon all the points he agreed with. Finally, Esmerelda stopped and looked at him.

"What is so funny?" she asked

"I was trying to say I think you're right."

"You do?"

"I do, I've been protecting him for so long I've been ignoring how much he has grown. I was planning on taking him with me for the puppet show this morning and then we'll see how the Feast of Fools goes."

Esmerelda smiled

"I take it you haven't told him yet?"

"I was trying to get him up for breakfast and tell him then, but he must be so exhausted for whatever reason."

Esmerelda didn't let on that she knew that reason. She was just happy that Jackob was going to get his chance outside and with the safety of the group.

                                                                                                                   x-x-x

                                                    

"What if I say the wrong thing?" Jackob asked jogging to keep up with his father's long strides as he pulled the cart towards Notre Dame "what if I mess up the story?"

Clopin chuckled and pulled out one of the hand-puppets, it was Jackob's favorite because it was identical to his father. Many times when a nightmare became too much or he was sick, Jackob would hold the puppet close.

"Jackob you know these stories better than anyone, better than us even!" Clopin exclaimed speaking as the puppet "you'll be amazing." Clopin paused and knelt down so he was eye-level with Jackob, his voice turning serious, no hint of playfulness "and if you mix up keep going, no one will be the wiser. You and I know the stories we're here to tell it and entertain that's all there is to it."

"I don't know if I'm ready papa," Jackob admitted and Clopin hugged him tightly

"You may not think you're ready, but I know you are. Just pretend you and I are singing together, just the two of us, no one else is watching."

Jackob nodded, they passed the bakery and fresh bread hot out of the oven cooling on the table, the smell wafting it's way to father and son. Jackob felt his stomach growl as he looked hungrily at the bread

"Afterwards Jackob, I promise."

The entire city was coming alive and Jackob could hear the bell's of Notre Dame ringing loudly from the cathedral. He helped his father set the cart up and stood next to it as his father started to sing, giving Jackob the chance to find his own voice and catch up to a song he had heard since he was a baby.

"Morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame. The Fisherman fishes, the baker-man bakes to the bells of Notre Dame. To the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the little bells soft as a psalm. And some say the soul of the City's the toll of Notre Dame!"

Clopin's singing quickly attracted a small group of kids about Jackob's age. They wandered over to the cart and listened to Clopin's song intently. With a glance at his father and a reassuring wink from him, Jackob took a deep breath and continued where his father left off in the song.

"Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colours of sounds, so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't ring all by themselves." All the kids turned their attention to Jackob, listening to him intently.

Clopin reached behind him and pulled out the look-alike-puppet who leaned towards Jackob

"They don't?" the puppet asked in a squeaky voice and Jackob grinned and tried to imitate his father's voice, being stern and serious:

"No, silly boy." All the children laughed and Jackob felt his confidence growing, he pointed towards the cathedral, towards the bell tower. "Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?"

"Who?" the puppet asked

"What is he?"

"What?"

"How did he come to be there?"

"How?" the puppet asked again and Jackob pulled out a stick and gently whapped the puppet on the head

"Hush!" he reprimanded

"Oooh," the puppet whimpered and Clopin gave Jackob another reassuring wink, reminding him he was doing perfectly.

"And Jackob will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster!" on cue, Clopin pulled out other puppets as the story was retold, through his father's puppet work and Jackob's singing.

"Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Notre Dame…Four frightened Gypsies slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame." Jackob felt a shiver go down his back, he had heard this story so many times and seen it acted out with his father's puppets so many times that he could see the events unfolding in his mind. "But a trap had been laid for those Gypsies, and they gazed up in fear and alarm…At a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells…the Bells of Notre Dame." Jackob took a deep, calming breath, he could feel his confidence growing as the other children were mesmerized by both his song and the story being acted out with puppets behind him. Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world of Vice and Sin. And he saw corruption everywhere 'cept within…

"Bring these Gypsy Vermin to the Palace of Justice!" Clopin exclaimed acting as Frollo.

"You there, what are you hiding?' demanded a soldier" Jackob added

"Stolen goods no doubt," the Frollo puppet growled, "take them from her!"

"She ran!" Jackob exclaimed, waving his hands animatedly. "Ran for Notre Dame, ran for Sanctuary! But when she reached the Cathedral, she found the doors shut tight, no Sanctuary was coming…but on the steps of the Cathedral, came Judge Frollo on horseback! He ripped the bundle from her arms and sent her flying to the steps. When Frollo unwrapped the cloth to see, he was startled by a cry and discovered not stolen goods, but…"

"A baby!?" the Frollo puppet exclaimed, now holding a bundle in its hands "a Monster!"

"Frollo looked around frantically, looking for a place to dispose of the baby, he was just about to follow through with this deed, when…" Jackob paused as his father exclaimed:

"STOP!"

"Cried the Archdeacon!" Jacob added

"See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame!" Clopin sang, using both the Archdeacon puppet and the Frollo puppet as the children watched mesmerized "Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt, on the steps of Notre Dame. You can lie to yourself and your minions, you can claim that you haven't a qualm, but you never can run from, nor hide what you've done from the eyes…the very eyes of Notre Dame!"

"And for one time in his life, of power and control! Frollo felt a twinge of Fear for his immortal soul!"

"What must I do?" the Frollo puppet asked

" 'Care for the Child, raise it as your own,' instructed the Archdeacon," Jackob explained "Frollo was disgusted by the idea and voiced it clearly" Clopin looked at Jackob with a smile and turned the Frollo puppet to face the children

"What?" he exclaimed "I'm to be saddled with this misshapen—" then Clopin turned the puppet to look up at Notre Dame "Very well. Let him live with you, in your church."

" 'Live here? Where?' The Archdeacon asked bewildered." Jackob narrated

"Anywhere, just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see…even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be…of use to me." Clopin had the Frollo puppet tap it's hand to it's chin as if contemplating the possibilities and the children gave a nervous laugh.

"And Frollo gave the child a cruel name…a name that means half-formed… Quasimodo!" Jackob concluded before he began to sing again, with his father joining him…as Clopin acted out with the puppets the final part of the show, from a little hunchbacked figure following the shadow of Frollo up the great stairs of the Cathedral, to the single silhouette of the hunchback making his way to the tower to ring the bells. "Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame, who is the Monster and who is the Man? Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Notre Daaaaame!"

Jackob sang as loudly as he could trying to outlast his father on the lengthy note. Clopin carefully and indiscreetly cut the hold down to accommodate Jackob and father and son exchanged a grin as the kids burst into applause and several of the adults that had been drawn in by the story joined them, tossing coins into Jackob's waiting cap.

Jackob was still breathing heavy as the small crowd dispersed and his father climbed down from the interior of the cart that housed the backdrop for the show. Clopin reached down and lifted Jackob up high in the air, laughing

"I am so proud of you Jackob!" he exclaimed "that was wonderful,"

"Really Papa?" Jackob asked trying to catch his breath and not laugh with delight from flying through the air.

"Really and truly," Clopin explained, his voice turning serious for a moment as he lowered Jackob so they were eye-level. "And your mother would be proud of you too," Jackob looked at his father quickly, he knew how much it hurt his father to speak about his mother and Jackob had always felt a twinge of guilt over her death.

"Do you think she was watching?" Jackob asked carefully and Clopin smiled, hugging Jackob tightly before looking up at the statues around the cathedral

"I know she was watching." Clopin lowered Jackob to the ground "now, I think my assistant…" Clopin paused and pretended to think things over for a moment "I mean, I think my partner has earned a nice baguette for his hard work." Jackob stared up at his father and felt a swell of pride at his new title. "Let's split a loaf and we'll bring the cart back to the court and be back in time for the Festival."

Jackob nodded quickly

"I can't wait to watch," he exclaimed, skipping ahead of his father as they walked towards the bakery.

Clopin laughed and shook his head

"Who said anything about watching Jackob? You and I will be performing!"

"Me?!" Jackob squeaked, fear washing over him, the puppet show was one thing, but to help his father at the Feast of Fools, something he had never seen before, let alone helped with.

"Don't panic, you'll be fine, we'll talk about it on the way home." Clopin said trying to reassure his son "I have faith in you Jackob, you and me, together."

"Always right Papa?" Jackob asked as they neared the bakery and Clopin nodded

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did I ever tell you how your mother and I met?" Clopin asked ripping a large chunk of bread off and handing it to Jackob. Jackob took a big bite and shook his head,

"No," he admitted and Clopin chuckled

"Oh what a story that is,"

"Was it love at first sight?" Jackob asked with a grin

"Oh if it was it was completely one-sided." Jackob looked at his father, confused. He had been told by so many how much his parents were made for each other, how much they had loved each other.

"One-sided?"

"Oh yes, my son. Your mother caught my attention from the moment I saw her." Jackob skipped alongside his father, keeping pace with his father's long strides "the moment we saw each other, our eyes locked," Clopin said mysteriously "my heart fluttered, my breath was caught in my throat…and…" he paused dramatically.

"Papa!" Jackob exclaimed jumping from one foot to the other "come on Papa!"

"Come on what?" Clopin asked "I seem to have forgotten what I was going to say,"

Jackob grinned and tugged on his father's costume.

"What happened when your eyes locked?"

Clopin took a smaller piece of the bread and handed the remainder to Jackob, before lifting his son up onto his shoulders. Jackob held onto his father's neck carefully and looked down at him.

"Our eyes locked, I felt the flutter of butterflies in my stomach…and then…your mother stuck her tongue out at me."

Jackob was stunned for a second before he burst out laughing. A few fellow passersby glared at the father and son, clearly recognizing them as gypsies, but if Jackob noticed the glares, he hid it well, pretending to be completely oblivious to their looks as he hugged his father's neck and continued to laugh. Clopin who did not try to hide his contempt at the glares, took a deep calming breath, focusing on all of his willpower to ignore the looks before turning his attention back to Jackob.

"No, she didn't!" Jackob exclaimed once his laughter was contained

"Oh, but she did, we were about your age, maybe a little younger and she made it very clear from the moment we met that she did not like me."

On top of hearing stories about how connected his parents were, Jackob had also heard many stories about how kind, gentle, quiet, and empathetic his mother was. He was honestly finding it difficult to believe that his mother not only hated his father when they were kids, but that she would do anything mean to anyone, let alone the man she would one day marry.

"I can't believe that,"

"Oh Jackob if you only knew the little imp your mother was, the jokes she played, the trouble she got me into." Clopin said "and out of," he added, his voice cracking a little. "But you know what?"

"What?" Jackob asked, he carefully slid off his father's shoulders and looked up at him, Clopin knelt down so he was eyelevel with his son

"Every day I feel your mother with us, she's everywhere watching over us and when I look at you, I see her too. We may not see her physically with our eyes, but she's with us and she also left me the most incredible gift of all."

"What's that?" Jackob asked

"You," Clopin explained "you are a star and a gift from your mother. She left a piece of herself with you for safe keeping."

Jackob lowered his head,

"I wish I could've known her," he said his voice cracking a little as the tears threatened to come. "everyone always talks about her, but they got the chance to know her. I don't even remember her."

Clopin swept Jackob up in his arms and hugged him tight

"You may not remember it, but you did know her, when you dream you remember her, even if you don't remember the dream when you wake up, she's always with you. And Jackob, trust me she did not stick her tongue out at you when she first saw you." That coaxed a little smile out of Jackob.

x-x-x

"Papa, this is different than a puppet show," Jackob admitted as his father adjusted his mask and his matching hat "I really don't think I'm ready." The Feast of Fools was about to start and though Jackob was excited to watch, he was beginning to regret how much he had begged his father to let him.

"It'll be fine Jackob, just follow my lead and you'll be fine." Clopin said, trying to reassure his son "and besides, I have a gift for you that'll just go to waste if you are sure you're not ready."

Jackob looked up at his father with curiosity as Clopin held out his empty hand, Jackob knew his father well enough and waited for a slide of hand trick. He always fell for it, but not this time, this time Jackob was ready and watching carefully. Clopin flicked his wrist and suddenly in his hand was a box. Jackob groaned in frustration at being fooled again and Clopin chuckled.

"Someday I will catch on," Jackob assured his father

"Someday yes." Clopin replied "but for now, open the box Jackob."

Still grumbling at being tricked, Jackob took the box and opened it. Inside was a mask, similar in style to his father's purple mask that he now wore, but dark blue, Jackob's favorite color. Jackob stared at the mask, then looked up at his father quickly

"This is mine?" he asked and Clopin nodded

"I told you, you are ready. You're not just my little one anymore, you're my partner." Clopin took the box from Jackob's hands and slipped the mask out, and as easily as it had appeared, the box vanished. A move that normally would've had Jackob frantically looking around trying to find where his father hid the box, but he was fixated on the mask. "You're growing up Jackob, admittedly faster than I would like."

Clopin knelt down and slipped the mask over Jackob's nose and carefully tied the back of it. Jackob blinked and looked up at his dad through the eye holes. Clopin smiled, unable to keep the proud look off his face.

"Clopin sir," Frédéric called approaching the father and son, Frédéric was Clopin's oldest friend and his right hand. Clopin had long considered him more than a friend, more like his brother, which meant Jackob easily called him uncle. Frédéric helped to protect the court and everyone who called it home. He was a giant among the tribe, towering over even Clopin himself. An intimidating figure, but as gentle as could be, when he needed to be. Frédéric stopped short when he reached the pair and looked back and forth between father and son. Clopin gave him a wink and Frédéric understood immediately. He looked right at Jackob "everything is ready sir, the people are gathering. The Feast of Fools is about to begin, and you might want to take your place."

Jackob looked up at his father then at Frédéric

"Uncle Frédéric it's me," he exclaimed "I'm not papa. It's me, Jackob!"

"Not possible, Jackob is a little mouse of a thing. I'm looking for our king, it won't be pretty if he's late for the Festival again." Frédéric replied and Jackob slid the mask off "well I'll be… Jackob!" Frédéric said reaching down and sweeping Jackob up into his arms "it is you!"

"Told you!"

Frédéric gently set the young prince down next to his father and the pair stood side by side.

"It's amazing how alike you both are." Frédéric concluded rubbing his beard "absolutely amazing. All joking aside, a few more years Jackob and I won't be able to tell you apart from your father." Frédéric grinned "so my boy are you excited Jackob, your first Feast of Fools?" Jackob shrugged and Frédéric's face turned serious and concerned. "I have never known you in your entire life to be answer me with a shrug, even as a baby you always made some kind of noise in reply. What's the matter?"

"He's a little nervous," Clopin explained,

"Ah, understandable," Frédéric said, he chuckled and knelt down so he was eyelevel with Jackob "Jackob can I tell you a secret?"

Jackob looked up at his father who grinned and nodded for him to listen to Frédéric.

"Okay?"

"This Jackob is a deep, dark secret I have kept for a long time, one I never thought I would share with anyone, but in your time of need, I know I must put my own feelings aside to share this with you."

Now Jackob was extremely curious

"what is it Uncle Frédéric?" he asked anxiously

Frédéric took a deep breath as if the very thought of the secret pained him and Jackob was hanging on his every breath, clearly understanding the magnitude of this secret.

"Jackob, you are not the first to fear his first Feast of Fools, I myself…" Frédéric paused, clutching his chest "I myself witnessed your father come down with a horrible case of stage fright right before his first Feast of Fools too, it was really too bad. So bad that when we crowned the King of Fools…he had to crown himself."

Not expecting that answer Clopin gently smacked his best friend on the back, while Jackob stared at them dumbfounded for a second, before he burst out laughing.

"Don't listen to a word he says Jackob," Clopin exclaimed, but both were laughing so hard Jackob had a pretty good idea that Frédéric was telling the truth.

"My point," Frédéric said between gasps of air as he laughed "we all get nervous, just stick with us and enjoy yourself, just have fun. That's what today is about, having fun." Frédéric reached over and ruffled Jackob's hair before tying the mask back on.

"Jackob can you do me a very big favor?" Clopin asked and Jackob nodded "run to Esmerelda's tent and check on her, let her know I'll give the signal for her performance."

Jackob nodded

"Okay Papa, but then what?"

Clopin grinned

"Come find me and we'll introduce her together," and with that Jackob scampered off, Clopin watching nervously as he ran.

Frédéric looked at his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"He'll be fine Clopin, he's ready,"

"he may be, but I don't know if I am. And the fact he is so nervous all of a sudden worries me." Clopin admitted straining his eyes as he lost sight of Jackob in the growing crowd, he rubbed his goatee nervously "he's ten years old and I know I must let him try things out for himself, but am I doing the right thing right now?"

Frédéric nodded

"It's understandable to be nervous about Jackob's safety old friend, but trust me, he's not entirely on his own out there. We're all keeping an eye on him, I promise he's perfectly safe. You have always done what is best for our people and for Jackob, now it is our turn to do what is best for you and him." Frédéric gave Clopin another reassuring pat on the shoulder. "let us watch over him."

"Cooome one, Cooome all!" a chorus of voices rang out through the square and the two friends exchanged a look

"Sounds like your cue my friend, go, I'll check on Jackob. Good luck,"

"You too," Clopin replied.

Not far from the gathering crowd, Jackob could hear the people singing as he ran, dodging Parisians who were fixated on the pageantry and excitement that made up the Feast of Fools,

"Leave your looms and Milking stools, coop the hens and pen the mules! Come One! Come All! Close the Churches and the Schools! It's the Day for breaking rules! Come and Join the Feast…of…"

"FOOOOOOLS!" Jackob heard his father call out, loud enough to be heard over the crowd and Jackob slowed his run to listen, he couldn't see his father over the crowd, he was too little and the crowd was too massive, but even with all the noise, Jackob could hear his father perfectly. "Once a year we throw a party here in town, once a year we turn all Paris upside down. Every man's a king and every king's a clown, once again it's Topsy Turvy day! It's the day the devil in us gets released, it's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest. Everything is Topsy Turvy at the Feast of Fools!"

Jackob couldn't help, but sing along with his father, softly so no one could hear him, but he knew the song. Just like the Story of the Bells and the Bell Ringer, Jackob had heard the songs and stories his entire life and knew them by heart.

"Everything is upsy-daisy, everyone is acting crazy, dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet, that's the way on Topsy Turvy Day." Jackob sang, skipping along in tune to the music. He could feel his nerves starting to wane and became more vocal as he sang, trying his best to match his father's upbeat tempo.

As he neared Esmerelda's tent, Jackob slowed his skipping and turned to look around, giving her just a few more moments. He knew when his father would introduce her and was just waiting for the cue. The sights around him were unbelievable and the song was entirely right, everything was upsy-daisy.

He knocked carefully on the tent before darting inside. Esmerelda was not alone, a man was there and Jackob nearly ran into him, but darted aside just in time. The man's back bent in an odd shape and though he was trying to utilize his cloak to hide his face, Jackob could see it, at first he thought it was a mask, after all almost everyone at the Feast of Fools wore one. But at the same time, it didn't look like a mask, but his actual face. Not wanting to be rude, Jackob gave the man a quick bow and he seemed stunned by this respect.

"Sorry sir! Excuse me…" the man gave Jackob a weak but surprised smile, before rushing out of the tent. "Papa sent me to tell you-you're on soon!"

"Am I now?" Esmerelda asked with a knowing smile, she hugged Jackob tight "thank you Jackob...are you okay?"

Jackob nodded

"That's a pretty fancy mask little one." She grinned "just remember to stay close okay?" Esmerelda looked down at Djali who was staring after the man who had just left "Djali please stay with him will you? Do not let Jackob out of your sight please!"

"Aw, Esmerelda I don't need a-" Jackob started to argue, but stopped when she gave him a look "fine, come on Djali, let's go find my father." Jackob was about to leave when he stopped "who was that man?" he asked

"Tumbled into the tent by accident," Esmerelda explained, "no harm done, he was very apologetic." She paused "had a great mask though if he enters I'm sure he'll win the King of Fools."

"Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!" Clopin sang and Jackob looked at Esmerelda quickly

"I think that's your cue Jackob, you better go find your papa. You're going to do great."

"Thank you, you too!" Jackob grinned and took off out of the tent Djali not far behind him.

x-x-x


	3. Chapter 3

x-x-x

"Topsy Turvy." The crowd sang as Clopin added

"Join the bums and thieves and strumpets Streaming in from Chartres to Calais On the sixth of "Januervy All because it's Topy Turvy Day!" Jackob carefully pushed through the crowds following his father's voice.

Clopin grinned as Jackob reached him and continued his song, nodding for Jackob to come closer.

"Come one, come all! Hurry, hurry, here's your chance." Clopin slipped onto the makeshift throne that Judge Claude Frollo sat upon. Jackob gave a little shudder, he had heard enough warnings and tales from all the adults and even some of the other children about Minister Frollo.

Even the Puppet version of him that his father used in the show made Jackob uncomfortable, especially seeing his own father so close to the man that kept their people in hiding.

Luckily Clopin was only there for a moment, as he expertly jumped onto the stage. Once he was there, Clopin reached down and grabbed Jackob's outstretched hand. Jackob easily flipped himself onto his father's shoulders. Father and son exchanged a quick look and Jackob worked up his courage to sing with his father.

"See the mystery and romance. Come one, come all. See the finest girl in France. Make an entrance to entrance. Dance la Esmeralda…Dance!" Clopin threw one of his smoke bombs down onto the stage and as if by magic, the pair disappeared, to be replaced by Esmeralda dancing. Off the stage and partially out of view, Clopin hugged Jackob tight.

"That was remarkable Jackob, I'm so proud of you."

"Aw, come on Papa I didn't do anything."

Clopin chuckled, shaking his head

"Oh, will you stop Jackob."

"Sorry, Papa,"

"What am I going to do with you." But Jackob didn't answer, instead, he focused on Esmerelda's dance, at least the beat of it. He danced a little in time with the music as he stood next to his father, as Esmerelda continued her performance on stage, before leaping to Frollo to mock him.

Clopin couldn't help but chuckle at how uncomfortable then angry the judge looked. Following his father's lead, Jackob also began laughing, a little louder than his father, which caught the attention of Frollo. Jackob had turned his attention to his friend Jean who was tapping his drum in time with Esmeralda's dance. Like Jackob this was Jean's first Feast of Fools and he too was helping his father. Jackob clapped his hands in time with the beat, encouraging his best friend. But it was the look of pure disdain from Frollo that caught Clopin's eyes, directed right at Jackob.

As inconspicuous as possible, Clopin moved Jackob to his other side, putting himself in between Frollo's glare and Jackob. As Esmerelda finished her dance, Clopin rejoined her on stage, Jackob right beside him.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Clopin called out to the crowd as he lifted Jackob onto his shoulders "the piece de resistance!" Clopin looked up at Jackob and father and son exchanged a grin "you ready Jackob?" Clopin whispered

"Yes Papa," Jackob whispered back

"Good, that's what I like to hear." Clopin ruffled Jackob's hair before turning back to the crowd "Here it is the moment you've been waiting for! Here it is you know exactly what's in store! Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore! Now's the time we crown the King of Fools! You all remember last year's king!?" Clopin exclaimed gesturing to a man being carted around with a jester's cap on, the man let out a disgusting belch and Jackob quickly realized why he had been crowned King of Fools the previous year.

Clopin looked up at Jackob and nodded and Jackob knew that was his cue, he had to sing, he was just as much a part of the performance as his father and Esmerelda.

"So make a face that's horrible and frightening!" Jackob sang as loud as he could "Make a face as Gruesome as a Gargoyle's Wing!"

"For the Face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!" Clopin joined him "Why?"

"Topsy Turvy!" the crowd sang back

"Ugly Folks, forget your shyness!"

"Topsy Turvy!"

"You could soon be called your Highness!"

"Put your foulest features on display, be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!" The crowd sang loudly, Jackob carefully did a flip off his father's shoulders and stood off to the side of the stage as Clopin and Esmerelda pulled potential Fools on stage. As they lined up, all wearing masks, Esmerelda pulled their masks off one by one. Each one made the ugliest face he could muster, but none met the crowd's approval. Each one of the contestants was booed and rammed in the rear by Djali, landing in a pile in front of the stage. Jackob couldn't help but wince at that, he had been rammed many times by Djali and definitely felt their pain.

Then Esmerelda reached the last man. Jackob recognized the cloak, it was the man who had tumbled into her dressing tent, the one who had tried to hide his face. Esmerelda gave his face a tug, then quickly realized as the crowd did…that was not a mask, it was his face.

Jackob looked from Esmerelda to his father, with confusion and concern, something didn't feel right about this.

"That's no mask!" a man shouted from the crowd

"It's his face!" a woman added

"He's hideous!"

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!"

Now Jackob looked carefully at the man, he had heard the bells so often and had looked up at the tower when he snuck out at night. He had imagined what the Bell Ringer looked like from his father's tales and his own imagination. He had pictured a monster, but now seeing the Bell Ringer up close, looking scared, Jackob felt bad for him. He wasn't a monster, he was just a man.

"Papa" Jackob whispered and his father gave him a wink, silently telling him it was alright.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic." Clopin called out "We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame!"

The crowd seemed to hesitate a little, but quickly followed Clopin's lead and accepted Quasimodo as the King of Fools. The crowd quickly crowned Quasimodo and replaced previous year's king with him, parading him through the crowd, with Clopin leading as the crowd began to sing.

"Once a year, throw a party here in town!"

"Hail to the King" Clopin added

"Once a year, we turn all Paris upside down!"

"Oh, What a King!"

Jackob hung back a little, watching from the stage, it was a better view and he still felt funny about the whole thing. As he watched, he felt a shudder run down his back. Everything seemed to grow colder all of a sudden and Jackob felt the urge to look behind him. When he did he was met with the daggered glare of Judge Claude Frollo himself. Jackob couldn't tell if Frollo was glaring at him specifically or just the whole scene in general, but Jackob wasn't going to hang around to find out. He quickly hopped off the stage and ran through the growing crowd towards his father as the crowd and Clopin continued to sing.

"And it's the day we do the things that we deplore, on the other three-hundred and sixty-four. Once a year we love to drop in, where the beer is never stoppin' for the chance to pop some popinjay. And pick a king who'll put the Top in Topsy…Turvy Day!"

By the time Jackob had caught up with his father, Clopin had handed Quasimodo a scepter and had hopped off the platform, leaving the Hunchback to stand alone. The crowd threw flowers to him and chanted his name and Jackob was surprised to see tears of joy running down the Hunchback's face. Maybe his feelings were wrong, maybe this was like his father promised alright and there wasn't anything to worry about.

"Hey there you are," Clopin whispered, "everything okay?"

Jackob nodded, he decided against telling his father the glare Frollo had given him. All the Gypsies did their best to stay unnoticed by Frollo and Jackob knew it would not only worry his father that Frollo had zeroed right in on him, but could Clopin potentially overreact and not let Jackob leave the Court of Miracles until he was a teenager if not older. Not a scenario that was particularly appealing to Jackob so he stayed quiet. Afterall, other than glare at Jackob which he assumed was a typical response by Frollo to all Gypsies, he hadn't done anything.

This was all quickly forgotten, however, as the festivities became dark, quickly. A soldier threw a tomato at Quasimodo. It splattered him right in the face, which caused the crowd to laugh hysterically.

As if planned, more rotten food was thrown at the Bell Ringer and before anyone knew what was happening, the soldiers had cast ropes over him and members of the crowd tied him down on the circular platform which someone spun hard. The crowd laughed and mocked the Bell Ringer, throwing more produce at him, as he cried out, yelling 'master, master!' as he looked right at Frollo.

It took Jackob a few seconds to find his own voice. The shock of the scene unfolding in front of him was beyond compare.

"Papa!" Jackob exclaimed, unable to keep the disgust out of his voice "Papa can't we stop this?"

Clopin shook his head, hugging Jackob's shoulder's tight.

"If only we could Jackob, if only we could."

"But this is wrong…it's cruel! This is supposed to be a fun day, no one deserves that!"

"I know, Jackob, believe me, this shouldn't happen this isn't what the Feast of Fools is about."

"I'll stop it! I'm not afraid," Jackob started to run towards the platform, but luckily Clopin anticipated this and held Jackob tight.

"Whoa, I know you're not…your heart is in the right place Jackob, but even your strong heart wouldn't be enough to stop this. It's too dangerous, to intervene would draw attention, the wrong kind of attention." Clopin paused as Jackob struggled to get out of his father's grasp, he looked over at Frollo who watched the torment with a look of satisfaction and winced.

Jackob wasn't strong enough to escape his father's hold, but he tried his best, pulling and wiggling trying to get loose.

"Come on Papa, let me go, I can help, someone has to help, someone has to stop this."

Sighing, Clopin lifted Jackob into his arms, ensuring that Jackob wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm sorry Jackob, I'm sorry you have to see this. I swear to you, this is not what is supposed to happen."

"Someone has to stop this, he didn't do anything," Jackob argued, "why isn't anyone stopping it?"

"They're afraid Jackob,"

"So is he," Jackob said softly looking at Quasimodo. "it's not right," he was getting worked up, Clopin could hear it in his voice, the familiar whistle in his throat when he breathed. "someone has to stop it," the whistle gave way to a cough, a deep painful cough that had plagued Jackob since he was a toddler.

Clopin felt his own chest tighten as concern for his son washed over him. Jackob didn't seem focused on his cough, he just couldn't watch the torment any longer, if he couldn't help, he didn't want to be an onlooker. He hid his face in his father's costume and prayed it would be all over soon. He was ashamed he couldn't stop this, he knew his father wasn't just referring to the crowd when he said they were afraid, he meant himself too. To stand up to the crowd like this was dangerous, it meant becoming a target, but that didn't make it right. His body rattled with the cough as he hid his face further into his father's shoulder.

"Shh, Jackob" Clopin cooed "focus on your breathing, please Jackob." Though he was still coughing, the cough had given way to small sobs, Clopin carefully rubbed Jackob's back, something he had always done since Jackob was a toddler, in an attempt to calm the boy down.

Taking a deep breath, Clopin scanned the crowd and caught Frédéric looking his way, silently asking his leader what they should do. There were enough gypsies in the crowd that it wouldn't be difficult to free the Bell Ringer, but it was the aftermath that concerned Clopin the most. Just judging by Frollo's interest in the situation, to interfere would bring his wrath, so whatever was about to happen had to be done carefully.

Frédéric gave him a look that told Clopin his men were ready to do whatever was necessary and Clopin accepted that. First, however, he wanted Jackob out of harms way, he admired the fighting spirit that Jackob had and more importantly his compassion for those he saw as less fortunate. Both were the same traits his mother had long displayed and were two of the many things Clopin loved about her. But Jackob was only ten years old and Clopin knew wanting to do the right thing and physically being able to do the right thing were two very different parts.

One nod from Clopin would give Frédéric the permission he was waiting for and though they were well hidden in the crowd, Clopin knew a handful would appear to protect Jackob and rush him home to the Court of Miracles, including Bernadette, Nadia's sister.

Before he could even give the signal, however, movement in the crowd caught the Gypsy King's attention. The crowd itself began to grow still as Esmerelda moved towards the platform. Jackob was still hiding his face deep in Clopin's costume, unaware of the turn of events.

"Jackob," Clopin whispered "Jackob you must look,"

Slowly the boy opened his eyes and stared up at the platform. Esmerelda slowly walked towards the Hunchback, whispering to him

"Don't be afraid." She said "I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Clopin exchanged another look with Frédéric, silently telling his friend to be on their guard. Jackob saw the exchange between the two friends and looked at his father confused

"I will tell you-" Clopin started to say when Frollo's voice rang out through the crowd, Jackob yelped and hugged his father tighter and Clopin didn't blame him, he had jumped a little too.

"You! Gypsy girl!" Frollo growled, "Get down at once!"

"Yes, your honour. Just as soon as I free this poor creature." Esmerelda replied as sweetly as could be.

"I forbid it!" Esmeralda took no notice of his words as she whipped out a knife and cut the ropes holding the Bell Ringer. Jackob grinned but felt a pull to look behind him at Frollo, who had a look of pure murder in his eyes. "How dare you defy me!"

"Papa?" Jackob whispered and Clopin nodded at Frédéric, who began slowly moving towards the platform.

"Jackob," Clopin whispered, "listen to me, are you listening?" Jackob nodded "say it," Clopin added, his voice turning stern suddenly.

"Yes Papa I'm listening,"

"I need you to do what I say, and not argue with me understand?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Jackob, that's close to arguing." Clopin sighed "doing the right thing sometimes means you put yourself into danger. Things are about to get very dangerous in a moment and I want you safe."

"But what about you, you and Uncle Frédéric and Esmerelda, and the others?"

"We always have a backup plan. But part of the backup plan is when I tell you, you are going to run,"

"Run where?" Jackob asked he had a feeling he knew where this was going and he didn't like it.

"Aunt Bernadette will find you, she'll take you home and I will be right behind you understand?"

"Papa," Jackob argued "I want to stay with you,"

"Jackob, I will be right behind you," Clopin repeated, "but you need to do this for me."

On the platform, Esmerelda was facing down Frollo with no hint of fear, just pure defiance.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help."

"Silence!" Frollo commanded

"Justice!" Esmerelda shouted, making sure everyone present heard her.

"Mark my words, gypsy." Frollo growled, "You will pay for this insolence."

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!" Esmerelda shot back, throwing the crown at Frollo's feet and Clopin groaned, lowering his head for a moment, the entire crowd gasped at Esmerelda's boldness.

"Wow I can't believe she said that to him," Jackob whispered and Clopin sighed and shook his head

"Well, I'll give her this it is definitely accurate, but no, probably not the best thing to say right at this moment."

"Captain Phoebus!" Frollo commanded, looking at his Captain of the Guard "Arrest her!"

The guards moved towards the stage and the crowd fanned out a little, not wanting to get in the way of the guards, but at the same time, stunned by what was going on.

"Be ready Jackob," Clopin whispered

"Bu-"

"No arguments." Jackob made a face and crossed his arms and for a moment Clopin had to bit back a chuckle. Even though his look-a-like puppet was dressed like him and looked like him, Clopin had based its reactions and even the way he portrayed the puppet on Jackob for the most part and no more was it clearer than that moment. All that was missing was Jackob to mutter 'dang'. "what am I going to do with you Mon petit étoile?" Clopin asked and Jackob fought, but failed to hide his grin at his father's favorite nickname for him, his little star.

On stage, Esmerelda counted the soldiers and pretended to look distressed at her odds.

"Now, let's see. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" she took out a handkerchief and began sobbing into it, before throwing down one of Clopin's smoke bombs and disappearing, much to the crowd's shock and even fright.

"Now Jackob!" Clopin hissed, pushing Jackob towards the crowd, Jackob hesitated, he hated being separated from his father like this and at the same time he wanted to help. But the look Clopin gave him was enough to tell Jackob this was not the time to argue with him. Sighing, Jackob took off running into the crowd. He wasn't entirely sure where he was supposed to run to, he glanced back at his father several times as the square basically erupted into chaos, with the soldiers attempting to arrest Esmerelda and of course her expertly avoiding them in the most entertaining way possible, with a little help from the crowd and the gypsies in the crowd. When Jackob lost sight of his father in the crowd and the crowd itself began to scatter, he stopped panic washing over him.

"Papa?" he whispered as more soldiers moved into the plaza. Jackob was suddenly overcome with a sense of dread, worried that his father may have been arrested by the soldiers. The scenarios began playing in Jackob's mind and he couldn't convince himself that it was just his imagination. He started to run back the way he came, pushing through the crowd, listening for his father's voice.

He had only gone a step or two when he was suddenly lifted into the air, seized by someone much bigger and stronger than him. At first, Jackob panicked, even more, assuming a soldier had grabbed him and he would face a fate like the Gypsies in his father's story, taken to the Palace of Justice, never to be seen again.

"Hey now Jackob, I believe your father told you to run did he not?"

Jackob looked up at the person holding him, it was his uncle Cédric, not far through the crowd, Jackob could see his cousins; eight-year-old Maria and fourteen-year-old René standing with their mother Bernadette. René waved at him, before disappearing into the crowd to help Frédéric and the others.

"I want to help," Jackob replied stubbornly

"Not this time Jackob,"

"René gets to help."

"Rene` is also fourteen Jackob," Cédric reminded his young nephew "go now with Maria and Bernadette. Soon you'll be right here with us, only a few more years and your time will come I promise." Cédric ruffled Jackob's hair and gave his nephew a gentle push towards his wife and daughter. Jackob didn't have to move far, as Bernadette reached for him and took him firmly by the hand. They were soon joined by Jackob's best friend Jean.

"Your papa wouldn't let you stay to help either?" Jackob asked and Jean shook his head, clutching his drum tightly to his chest.

"No," Jean said, though he sounded relieved, "he told me to find Bernadette and go home."

"That's what my papa said too," Jackob said as Bernadette gave both boys a soft, yet firm look and both stayed quiet.

The small group made their way through the crowd, trying to blend in as much as possible. It was difficult to do, their clothing alone marked them as gypsies. They moved down side streets, and alleyways, ensuring that no one was following. When they reached the cemetery, Jackob and Jean helped Bernadette move the heavy stone, allowing for enough room to sneak in.

Once they were inside, Jackob pulled on a rope and the stone closed on it's own, released by a mechanism put in place by René. Bernadette had not said a word to the children as they left the square. The three of them knew it was better to stay quiet while on the streets of Paris, but now that they were in the catacombs it was safe.

"Auntie," Jackob whispered and Bernadette gave his hand a gentle squeeze, reassuring him that it was safe to speak.

"Yes my love?"

"they'll be okay right?" the chamber opened into the Court of Miracles and after a quick nod from Bernadette, Jean ran off to find his mother who had stayed behind during the Festival with several of the other women to cook up a feast for the entire tribe, leaving Maria and Jackob.

"They'll be fine," Bernadette assured her nephew and daughter "your father, uncle, René and the others are very good at making chaos work for them. You'll see everyone will be here soon and our own version of the Feast of Fools can begin."

"Momma," Maria whispered, "what about Esmerelda?"

"I suspect she'll be here soon too. Don't worry my loves." Bernadette paused and kissed Maria on the head "why don't you go get some water Maria, and bring some for Jackob and I."

Maria nodded and scampered off.

"I wish I was bigger," Jackob said softly

"Now why would you wish that?"

"I should be helping Papa and the others, not hiding down here." He admitted "but also because…I wanted to do what Esmerelda did and help the Bell Ringer, but Papa wouldn't let me."

Bernadette hugged her nephew tight and guided him over to several chairs.

"I'm sure you've heard this so many times Jackob you must be sick of it, but you are just like your mother."

Jackob looked up at his aunt

"I know,"

"your mother would've done exactly what you wanted to do, what Esmerelda did. But the difference between your mother, you, and Esmerelda Jackob is that you're a child. I don't mean it in a way that's a bad thing, but sometimes standing up for what is right has consequences. Consequences that an adult like Esmerelda is prepared to handle, but as a child, you're not ready yet. You're on the right path little one, your heart is ready." Bernadette gently placed a hand on his chest "but your mind is not" she added placing a hand on his head.

"I don't understand." Jackob admitted, "it's doing the right thing, how can that be difficult?"

"Your mother said the same thing to our father when we were little girls. It was shortly before our family joined the tribe. We were living just outside of Amiens. Papa had heard that a caravan had been forced out of Calais, led by the Gypsy King, Jean-Luc Trouillefou." Jackob's eyes went wide "yes Jackob your grandfather. The rumors had reached my father and the others with us that Jean-Luc was leading the gypsies to Paris to establish a permanent home. And we knew we had to cross paths with them. Winter was setting in and people in our caravan were getting sick quickly. Your mother and I were only little girls, Maria's age thereabouts, but we wanted to help out as much as we could. So we stole away from the camp early one morning and snuck into Amiens to try and earn some money. Your mother loved to sing and dance and was much better at it than I. But I could play music, my instrument of choice back then was my flute, so between the two of us we knew we could earn some extra money. We didn't think anyone would mind us, we were just two little girls."

Bernadette reached into her bag and pulled out her wooden flute. Maria played it every now and then, but she had her sights set on becoming a healer and had little interest in performing or learning more than a few notes. Bernadette had let Jackob play it too, but he struggled to learn the notes and preferred singing with his father, but he admired the flute. It had belonged to his grandfather on his mother's side, Jackob whom he was named for. Bernadette handed it to Jackob and he held it carefully in his hands, knowing it belonged to the grandfather he had never met. He blew into it, but as he expected only managed to squawk out a note or two and his aunt laughed.

"So what happened when you went into Amiens?" he asked

"We picked a spot in the square and began our performance. As we expected no one bothered us or tried to chase us away, we were just two little girls having fun and no one was about to spoil that, even if they suspected we were gypsies. Many even tossed coins into papa's old hat and clapped, so we knew our parents would be proud of us." Bernadette paused "Nadia had just finished this beautiful lullaby our mother had taught us when we heard a commotion from down the street."

"What kind of commotion?" Jackob asked, at this point, Maria had returned with a pitcher of water and three cups. She handed each one out and carefully poured the water into each cup. Jackob took a sip and looked up at his cousin startled, "cider?" he asked with a grin

"Jean's mother had it, she made it earlier but said we could have some before the feast."

Jackob's grin widened and he took a longer sip, savoring the sweet cider, before looking back up at his aunt to continue the story.

"What was the commotion auntie?" he asked

"A boy, not much older than Rene was being dragged through the streets, through the snow, a crowd was gathering behind him. Shouting all manner of abuses at him."

"What had he done?" Maria asked

"Stolen a loaf of bread," Bernadette explained "one simple loaf of bread and the town was ready to condemn him to the gallows. However, they brought him to a post and were preparing to whip him. He was so weak and skinny with hunger one blow would be enough to kill him I feared. I was frightened, but not your mother Jackob, not Nadia, she picked up the hat with our earnings and handed it to me, but not before taking enough to purchase a loaf of bread. With the coins clenched in her fist, she marched through the crowd, heading right for the boy. She was ready to take on the entire crowd." Bernadette chuckled a little "before she made it three feet, papa swooped in and lifted her up. I don't know where he came from or how he figured out where we were, but he found us and stopped Nadia from interfering. Oh did she fight him on that. Arguing with him that what was happening was not right and that the boy shouldn't be punished for trying to survive. Before Papa could reassure her or even convince her that it wasn't our place to interfere, something similar to what happened today occurred. An old man pushed through the crowd, he stood in between the boy tied to the post and the line of villagers ready to beat the boy for his crime. He protected the boy, freed him, and offered to pay the baker for the stolen goods."

"What happened to the boy and the old man?" Jackob asked and Bernadette smiled at her daughter and nephew.

"I wish I knew. I'd like to think that the crowd heeded the old man's words and let the boy disappear in peace. Papa gathered both Nadia and me into his arms and carried us back to camp. We left Amiens that night. Papa never told Mama what Nadia had nearly done and though Nadia was angry that the event had happened in the first place, and still in tears over it, she had calmed down somewhat. Calmed down enough to listen to Papa as he explained to us that sometimes doing the right thing has its own set of consequences and you must be prepared to face those consequences. He told Nadia that her heart was in the right place, but she wasn't thinking the whole situation through clearly and she wasn't thinking about what would happen afterward. That understanding only comes with experience, a little trial and error and growing up."

Jackob shuddered a little at his aunt's story, the similarity between his mother's experience and his own and the words her father had spoken and the words his father had spoken made him understand the risk he had nearly taken. He also knew, even though he hated to admit it, his father was right, but Esmerelda had done the right thing, she had weighed the consequences and made the decision to do the right thing, was that the reason she hadn't come back yet? And what of about his father and the others? Jackob looked towards the main entrance to the Court. He couldn't understand how doing the right thing, how helping one person when no one else would could be so wrong.

x-x-x

Time seemed to tick by slowly. Maria had settled on the ground playing a card game with Jean and several other children, Bernadette was focused on fixing a rip Maria had managed to put in her dress earlier that day, but every now and then Jackob saw his aunt lift her eyes towards the main entrance to the court. She was trying to keep the children distracted and lessen their worry by pretending not to be worried herself, but Jackob could see it written all over her face.

Jackob, on the other hand, couldn't focus on anything but the entrance to the court. Maria and Jean had tried to get him to join the card game, but he had ignored them, even when the twins Tas and Tem joined in. The others seemed to go about their business, the women who had stayed behind continued to prepare plate after plate for the feast the tribe would have once the others returned. The smell from the feast was overwhelming and was too much for some of the kids, Jean's nine-year-old brother Jérôme and seven-year-old Éric had been scolded and chased away from one of the duck roasting over the fire. Meat in any form was a rare treat, but especially duck and Jackob's stomach was growling with the smell. Even the elders didn't seem overly concerned that so many had not returned from the Feast of Fools, including the king.

The women and some of the other children helped to put the feast out onto tables and Maria scampered off to help. Tas and Tem ran towards their mother when she called them.

"Come on Jackob, Jean you need to help too." Bernadette ordered gently "it won't do anyone any good just staring at the tunnel." Jean didn't argue, he ran off to help his mother, but Jackob gave the tunnel one last longing look. "Jackob I promise they'll be here soon."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth, when the sound of footsteps and singing through the tunnel could be heard. Everyone looked up and cheered as Clopin, Frédéric, Cédric, René, and the others returned. Jackob ran through the group, who all patted him on the head and shoulders as he ran past, running straight for his father. Clopin wasn't surprised when Jackob jumped into his arms.

"Did you miss me Mon petit étoile?"

"I was worried Papa, you were gone for such a long time and I lost sight of you in the crowd."

"It's okay Jackob, everything is fine. I promise."

"Where's Esmerelda?"

Clopin sighed, maybe not everything was fine.

"She is safe Jackob, she escaped into Notre Dame and claimed Sanctuary. She'll stay there until things cool down a little. She caused quite a stir and Frollo isn't going to forget about it anytime soon. She's safe though, Notre Dame will protect her. Remember what I've always told you?"

"Notre Dame will always protect us."

"Exactly," Clopin replied hugging Jackob tight, hoping that his concern didn't show and that Jackob wouldn't notice how the day's events had truly rattled him. "Come now, I am starving. Let's see if we can hunt down some of that delicious smelling food that is wafting through the court! How else do you all think we knew it was time to come back? We could smell it was time" Clopin exclaimed loudly, catching everyone's attention, he lifted Jackob onto his shoulders as the group laughed at his comment, knowing how true it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackob looked around carefully but surprisingly didn't see any guards standing around. He was sure that the cathedral would be surrounded or something after Esmerelda's display during the Feast of Fools. But nope, not a guard in sight, maybe they were all at the front of the cathedral. The tunnel exit from the Court of Miracles deposited him on the other side of the cathedral, near the priest's living quarters.

He scurried across the square listening for boots on the cobblestone or the clinking of metal armor. At hearing none, he took his chance and ran for the doors.

Jackob knocked on the large wooden door and patiently waited as the Archdeacon pushed it open. Though the Archdeacon looked happy to see him, at the same time the concern on his face was unmistakable.

"Oh Jackob, my son" he murmured "I don't believe tonight is the best choice in nights to come to the cathedral. As much as I admire your dedication…"

"I brought money this time," Jackob explained, producing a coin, his father had given him as part of his earnings with the puppet show. Jackob could have used it to buy sweet bread at the bakery, baguettes, or even save the coin for market day. But he decided to use the coin to buy a candle in Notre Dame. "It's really important. Please, Father."

The Archdeacon sighed, but couldn't help smiling at Jackob.

"All right, this way."

The Archdeacon showed Jackob where to deposit the coin and helped him select a candle.

"Thank you," Jackob replied lighting the candle and placing it in the holder.

"I will leave you to it my boy, if you need me, I will be just over there" the Archdeacon pointed to several of the taller candles near the alter "tending to the candles."

Jackob nodded

"Thank you," he repeated and the Archdeacon placed a hand on his head, before leaving him.

Jackob positioned himself on his knees and looked up at the Virgin Mary Statue, held his hands together tight, and closed his eyes. He had never really prayed before; he had watched others and had been inside Notre Dame enough times to have a general idea. Jackob also knew the Archdeacon was correct, this might not have been the best night to come. Not after the events at the Feast of Fools. The rumors had spread through the court confirmed by Clopin that Esmerelda in an attempt to evade Frollo, had claimed Sanctuary in Notre Dame, safety yes, but basically a prison nonetheless.

That alone worried Jackob, but he also worried for the other Gypsies and the future of his people. The Feast of Fools he had always thought was one of the safest days for Gypsies and even though the Festival had been under the watchful, hateful eyes of Claude Frollo, Jackob had never heard of something happening as it had. Was it just a coincidence or was it a sign that things were about to get even more dangerous for the Romani of Paris like Tania was reading the signs and predicting disastrous times ahead for their people?

Jackob worried about his father who was doing everything in his power to protect and lead their people, while at the same time protecting him and Jackob knew he was not making it easy on his father.

Jackob winced, case in point his being at Notre Dame at that very moment when he was supposed to be in bed asleep and the very real chance his father was going to wake up and realize he was gone. He knew this would throw his father into a panic and would go looking for him, he knew that Frédéric, Cédric, and the others would go too. Risking their own lives to protect both of theirs. Perhaps that was what the Archdeacon meant by not the best choice to visit that night. This was one of the most selfish and childish things Jackob could have done and he picked a really bad night to act on it.

At the same time though, Jackob knew he needed to do this, he had felt a strong pull the moment he climbed into bed that he needed to go to the cathedral.

Jackob took a deep breath and also spoke to his mother, this was the only place he felt comfortable talking to her and always wondered if she could actually hear him. Did she know how much he wished he knew her, how sorry he was…how guilty he felt? Could she really protect him and his father, would all the Gypsies be safe because his mother was looking out for them?

What about God, was he really looking out for them, did he even care when no one else seemed to about what happened to Jackob and his people. He was not naïve, blind or deaf, he heard the snide remarks, he saw the nasty looks, he knew people looked down on his people, thought they were less than human.

Even when walking through the streets of Paris with his father, Jackob knew Parisians looked down on them and even feared them. He had heard the phrase 'they're gypsies, they'll steal us blind' many times.

If there really was a God, how could he allow people to hate so much, to mistrust people just because they were different? And what of his mother, he had also heard the venomous words directed gypsies. People claiming that they were pagan, devil worshipers, practiced black magic and had no place in Heaven. Jackob knew he didn't practice black magic, he didn't even know what black magic really was, everyone in his life worked with slide of hand, illusions, tricks if that was black magic then sure they were all guilty to some degree. But none of what they did seemed evil and none of it was meant to hurt anyone. If these people really thought that all Gypsies were evil and couldn't enter Heaven then there was a chance that his mother couldn't hear him, that she wasn't watching over him from Heaven.

Jackob quickly shook that thought out of his head, his father had never lied to him and he had long promised Jackob that his mother was always with him, always watching over him, same with his grandparents, and great grandparents, all their ancestors were protecting him, guiding him. So maybe the people who said those things, that thought those things, people like Judge Frollo were just so consumed by their own hatred, that they were just blind or naïve, but still no less dangerous.

Jackob didn't know how long he knelt there but was brought back to reality when he heard a scuffling on the stone floor. His heart began to race, worried that Frollo and his guards had stormed the cathedral to drag Esmerelda out and had spotted him as well.

When he looked towards the source of the noise, he saw a shadow disappear around a pillar. Jackob knew he shouldn't go after the shadow, but he was also thought it might be Esmerelda, not realizing he was there.

If it was her, he could help her escape; it would be easy since the soldiers had decided not to station themselves at the side entrance of the cathedral. The tunnel system beneath the city that led back to the Court of Miracles was difficult to get through for a grown-up, but Jackob knew he could figure out a way for her. He took off running, chasing after the shadow and heard footsteps mounting the steps.

"Wait!" he called

"Shh!" a voice hissed angrily from one of the pews as Jackob ran past and he winced but didn't stop. He saw the owner of the footsteps disappear around the corner and realized quickly that it wasn't Esmerelda.

"Wait please!" he called softer and the figure stopped, turning around to look at him. It was the Bell Ringer. He looked terrified at being caught, but at the same time seemed to recognize Jackob, though Jackob wasn't sure why. "Hi," Jackob said softly and the Bell Ringer looked at him, confused as if he couldn't understand what Jackob was saying, he also seemed surprised that Jackob wasn't terrified of him. "my name is Jackob, I was there today…at the Festival with my father. We were on stage. With you and Esmerelda." The Bell Ringer seemed to understand that because he didn't look as confused, he nodded, his eyes also brightened a little at Esmerelda's name. "I just want to say…I'm sorry for what happened," Jackob said, hanging his head a little, ashamed. "I wanted to help, to stop what was happening, so did my papa…we were too stunned, Esmerelda did what we wanted to do because she reacted before we could…But I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," the Bell Ringer said, giving Jackob a reassuring smile "it's over now." Jackob was a little surprised to hear him speak, he had heard the Bell Ringer crying out to Frollo, but other than that he hadn't spoken.

"Are you okay?" Jackob asked and the Bell Ringer nodded, as he nodded Jackob caught sight of a woven band hanging from his neck. He saw Jackob staring at it and started to put it away, but Jackob shook his head "wait, Esmerelda gave you that didn't she?"

"Yes?" Quasimodo said carefully

"Is she still here?"

he shook his head

"I…I helped her escape."

Jackob felt a sigh of relief leave his body and he grinned

"That's good, thank you for that." he paused "what did she tell you about that band?"

Quasimodo thought this over for a moment

"She said that when you hold this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." Jackob nodded "do you know what it means?"

"Course, it means Sanctuary, Safety, Home." Jackob replied and gave the Bell Ringer a sympathetic shrug "but I can't tell you any more than that. It's something you have to figure it out yourself. Just listen to her words and-" voices echoed down the hall towards the main doors of the cathedral and the Bell Ringer reached forward covering Jackob's mouth.

"Shh" he whispered "stay here for a moment," and the Bell Ringer darted towards the noise, keeping to the shadows of the pillars.

Jackob felt his heart starting to race, something was wrong, he could feel it and suddenly he regretted coming to the cathedral this night. Jackob could hear low voices echoing through the cathedral, but he couldn't make out what was being said.

Jackob felt a shiver run down his back and he began looking for a way to escape. He felt like did the first time he entered the catacombs, exploring the tunnels. He had used his fear to his advantage to get through quickly, but he felt like the walls were caving in around him, he was going to be stuck, the air was growing stale and to make matters worse, it seemed to be in limited supply.

Jackob knew his cough was preparing to flare up, the tickle in his throat, the difficulty getting a breath in were all key signs.

Before his panic could explode, the Bell Ringer returned, but he did not look relieved, if anything, he looked concerned. He gestured for Jackob to be as quiet as possible, then gestured for the boy to follow. Jackob hesitated, it wasn't that he didn't trust the Bell Ringer, after all, if he had helped Esmerelda escape and she had given him the band, he was on their side, but at the same time, the Bell Ringer was gesturing for him to follow a different way than Jackob knew.

"I know how to leave," Jackob assured the Bell Ringer and started to run towards the familiar exit. The Bell Ringer reached forward and grabbed Jackob gently, but firmly by the shoulder.

"Frollo's guards are that way, if they see you, they will arrest you."

"But I can just claim Sanctuary." Jackob argued, "I'm already here."

"They are here to arrest Esmerelda, Frollo must be overruling Sanctuary. Claiming Sanctuary won't make a difference. You need to get out of here, but not that way. It isn't safe, I know another way."

Jackob started to protest more, but like with his father earlier, gave in. The Bell Ringer hurried him down one hallway, one corridor, through a door, and down another hallway. It wasn't long before they came to a long hallway with doors on either end.

"Now what?" Jackob whispered, the Bell Ringer smiled, and with one push, some of the stones of the hallway opened in the form of a small door.

"Escape tunnel, it will lead to the chicken coop near the back of the cathedral. I found it many years ago when I was about your age."

Jackob closed his eyes for a second, he could picture the coop and grinned realizing that it was not far from the priests' section of the church, right near the courtyard he needed to go to.

"Thank you so much," Jackob whispered,

"You're welcome,"

Jackob looked at the band and pointed at it

"Remember her words, it can lead to your own Sanctuary."

"I'll remember that I promise." Quasimodo gave Jackob a little push towards the tunnel "it will be dark, but there are no turns, no doors until you reach the end. Good luck."

Jackob nodded and gave the Bell Ringer a wave, before vanishing into the tunnels, running as fast as he could through the dark.

Like when he had entered the Cathedral, the streets were quiet when Jackob carefully slipped through the small hatch at the end of the tunnel. Jackob knew the guards must be around, no way they would leave the cathedral unguarded, but for the moment this side of Notre Dame was empty of life. Jackob took a deep breath, allowing the cold January air to fill his lungs, it felt good, but the moment he took that breath he felt a tickle in his throat and knew there was a chance his cough would flare up.

Jackob was so focused on suppressing his cough he didn't hear the sound of boots on the cobblestone or see the glow of a torch coming his way.

x-x-x-x


	5. Chapter 5

"You there boy!" a stern voice called to him. Jackob jumped but before he could even think of running, someone had his cloak in their fists. With his cloak on, Jackob could hide his identity, but he removed his hood when he entered the cathedral and there was no hiding that he was a gypsy, especially if someone was to look closely. As he left the cathedral, Jackob had pulled his hood over his head, not to hide, but because of the cold, now he was incredibly thankful he had done this. "What are you doing out here so late? Causing mischief?"

"N…no sir," Jackob stuttered, it took him only seconds to realize that the person holding him was a soldier. His stomach twisted in knots, the soldier hadn't realized he was a gypsy, but it would only be a matter of time. "I…I was in the cathedral, praying. You can ask the Archdeacon."

"Don't you know it's disrespectful to wear a hood in church?" the soldier growled and yanked Jackob's hood down. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little gypsy mouse."

Jackob felt his heart begin to race, he couldn't believe he had been this naïve, this reckless. The soldier tightened his grip on Jackob's cloak, his fingers digging into the boy's thin shoulders, his grin widened as he saw the pain on Jackob's face. The soldier was young, a few years older than Jackob's cousin René, but he had the same look Jackob had seen many times in his life, a look of hatred and disgust.

"Let me go, please!" Jackob begged, trying to wiggle away from the soldier's grasp, but all he succeeded in doing was amusing the soldier, who simply lifted him up by his collar, his feet dangling a few inches above the ground. "I didn't do anything, let me go!"

"Did I say you could speak gutter rat?" the soldier said "you'll speak when I ask a question. Now empty your pockets!" Jackob looked at the soldier in shock "now!"

"I…I can't" Jackob whimpered "they're empty, there's nothing to empty out!"

"Shut up," the soldier gave Jackob a good shake, before moving his hand to Jackob's throat, silently threatening to choke the boy. "I told you not to speak unless I ask a question. Empty your damn pockets!"

Still trying desperately to reach the ground, Jackob did as he was asked and pulled at his pockets, his cloak had two good size pockets and Jackob flipped them inside out so the soldier could see they were empty.

"Se…see?"

"Where'd you hide it?"

"Hide what?"

"Whatever you stole from inside the cathedral!" the soldier barked "I always knew you people were the lowest of the low, but I never thought anyone could steal from a House of God! Judge Frollo is right about you,"

"I didn't steal anything!" Jackob shot back, trying to keep the tears from coming "I was in there to pray, ask the Archdeacon he'll tell you I was there!"

"Oh I believe you were in the cathedral, probably stole coins out of the poor box right under the archdeacon's nose. Gypsies don't know how to pray and they certainly won't speak to God at least not the one true God. I just want to know where you hid it."

"I didn't hide anything because I didn't steal anything!"

The soldier laughed and squeezed Jackob's neck a little harder.

"Let's see how well that lie holds up at the Palace of Justice."

"No, please, I swear I didn't steal anything!" Jackob was struggling more now, trying desperately to get out of the soldier's grasp. He tried kicking, wiggling, he even thought about biting the soldier.

This was it, he was never going to see his father again, never be back in the Court of Miracles. He had gambled recklessly and lost miserably. Jackob looked back at Notre Dame, despite what the Bell Ringer had said, Jackob had been told since birth that Notre Dame meant safety, it meant Sanctuary.

If he could just get out of the soldier's grasp he could make for the cathedral and go back…claim sanctuary. Be safe. The Archdeacon knew him well enough, he would protect him.

Before the soldier could make another move or say anything else, more footsteps entered the square and though Jackob couldn't see the owner, he saw the look of fear in the soldier's eyes and waited to hear Minister Frollo's voice.

"Is everything alright here soldier?"

"Ye…Yes Captain Phoebus sir," the soldier sputtered, Jackob felt his stomach twist even more, part of him for a moment was relieved that it was not Frollo, but knowing it was Captain Phoebus did not allow that relief for long. The entire court had heard the rumors of Captain Phoebus' return. Captain of the Guard, Phoebus de Chateaupers, brought back to Paris by Frollo to help with the 'gypsy problem'. Now Jackob knew he was doomed, if the captain was handpicked by Frollo himself, he must agree with the Judge...

"Who is the boy?"

"He's a gypsy sir, caught him sneaking out of the church," the soldier looked frantic for a moment and reached into his own purse, pulling out several coins, Jackob's eyes went wide as he realized what was about to happen. "Had these on him, sir. Stole from the poor box."

Captain Phoebus reached out his hand and the soldier deposited the coins into his outstretched palm.

"From the poor box, you say?"

The soldier nodded

"Yes sir, fished them out of pockets myself not a minute before you arrived."

Captain Phoebus looked from the soldier to Jackob, studying the pair. He could see the fear in Jackob's eyes, the tears that were threatening to spill over. Gypsy or not, Phoebus sympathized with the kid and something did not feel right about this situation. Years of experience had taught Phoebus enough about body language, though the boy looked terrified, Phoebus couldn't exactly pinpoint what he was terrified of and he couldn't ignore the look on the soldier's face, the smugness when he pulled the coins out of his pocket.

"Put him down for a moment soldier," Phoebus instructed

"But sir, he'll run or use his black magic to vanish like that gypsy witch did at the festival."

"Feel free to keep hold of him if you prefer, but put him down at least."

Jackob sighed with relief when his feet touched the ground, he was trembling so hard his teeth chattered.

The soldier's grip on his neck did not ease, if anything he tightened it now that Jackob was in a better position to run. But the boy knew it was pointless to do so, even if he ran for Notre Dame, outrunning the pair was not going to happen.

"What's your name?" Phoebus asked, but Jackob knew better than to answer that question, he pressed his lips together and stared past the captain, towards the cathedral. "Okay, how about how old are you?" Still nothing. Phoebus sighed "let's try this one, where did you get the coins?" When Jackob still wouldn't speak, Phoebus looked at the soldier who shrugged.

"He's not mute sir, I can tell you that, spurted all sorts of curses and hexes on me."

Jackob couldn't help his reaction as he shot the soldier a glare, Phoebus was clearly trying to maintain a serious façade.

"Hexes and curses?" He asked the soldier, before kneeling down so he was eye-level with Jackob, it took a few moments because Jackob refused to meet his eyes at first. "Look, kid, just tell me where you got the coins. If they belong to you just tell me. I'm not going to drag a kid to prison for being in church."

"But Captain," the soldier started to say, but shut up quickly when Phoebus gave him a look.

When Jackob still refused to answer, Phoebus sighed again

"Okay then have it your way."

The soldier chuckled and tightened his grip on Jackob's shoulders, starting to lead him away, when Jackob refused he picked the boy up.

Jackob looked from the captain to the soldier, weighing his options, he didn't know exactly what was waiting at the Palace of Justice, but he knew it would be his end.

He didn't trust the Captain anymore than the soldier who had lied to a superior and was all too happy to drag a kid to prison. But Jackob also knew…he didn't have anything to lose by speaking. There was something in Phoebus' voice, something almost like he was amused by the fear of his soldier and sympathetic to Jackob's refusal to speak.

"The…they're not mine!" he cried out.

Phoebus had turned his back on the pair, taking the reins to his horse and leading him away from the cathedral. The soldier gave Jacob a squeeze, warning him to shut his mouth. Phoebus turned back to look at the pair.

"What?"

"Nothing sir," the soldier said "he's trying to save his hide by lying."

"I'm not lying, those aren't my coins I didn't take them. I had one coin on me when I went into Notre Dame and I used it to buy a candle. I didn't steal it, I earned it."

Phoebus walked over to them and looked at Jackob suspiciously.

"Come on Sir," the soldier protested. "Now you know he's lying, gypsies don't earn money, they're incapable of it. They only know how to steal and beg."

Phoebus put a hand up to stop the soldier for a moment, he looked at Jackob with all trace of amusement gone, only expectation remaining.

"So now you decide to say something, why should I listen now? I gave you the opportunity before and you didn't seem interested."

"Please!" Jackob whimpered "you can ask the Archdeacon, I didn't steal those coins, those aren't mine."

"Well, then where did they come from?" Phoebus asked, "coins do not magically appear from thin air, even if it is through a gypsy trick." Jackob bit his bottom lip, he could feel the glare of the soldier stabbing into his back and felt the grip tightening like a noose. "Where did they come from?" Phoebus repeated, he looked Jackob right in the eyes and saw the flicker of movement as Jackob quickly glanced at the soldier before looking back down at his feet. "I see, more silence." Now Jackob's body was shaking so hard he felt like he was going to be sick. "Soldier," Phoebus commanded "I believe some of the men could use help around the front of the cathedral. It would seem the gypsy girl has hidden herself quite well inside. Go and help them search."

"But what about the mouse?"

"I'll take care of this personally. I was on my way to the Palace to speak with Minister Frollo."

"If…If you are sure sir," the soldier replied, reluctantly dropping Jackob to the ground as Phoebus took hold of his shoulder.

"Absolutely. What is your name soldier?"

"Edwin sir,"

"Edwin I will make sure that Minister Frollo is made aware of your efforts tonight. You are dismissed." Edwin sill looked reluctant, but saluted Captain Phoebus and hurried towards the front of Notre Dame. Once he had disappeared, Jackob looked up at the captain, suspiciously. "Thought maybe you might find your voice a little better without being held like a dog on a short leash." Jackob looked from the corner where Edwin had gone to the captain and back. "Now I want the truth, did you steal these coins?"

Jackob shook his head

"N…No,"

"Where did you get them?"

"I di…I didn't, they weren't mine."

"They had to come from somewhere, where did they come from?" taking a deep breath Jackob pointed to where Edwin had disappeared.

"He took them out of his purse when you came." Jackob felt his body quiver again "I was in the Cathedral. I had one coin when I went in and used it to buy a candle, I earned the coin. When I came out he stopped me and accused me of stealing. I do not steal."

Phoebus rubbed his goatee looking between Jackob and the corner Edwin had disappeared around.

"You better clear out of here kid." The captain finally said and Jackob stared at him "and if I can make a suggestion, I wouldn't come back to Notre Dame for a little while, it's not safe for…ahem…anyone to be wandering around the cathedral late at night, but especially not…a…um…well."

"Gypsy?" Jackob asked and Phoebus nodded

"Especially right now. If I see you out here again, I'm sorry kid but I will have to arrest you, especially if the other soldiers are around." Jackob nodded. "kid I have to know though, why were you in the cathedral anyways?" Phoebus paused "were you looking for Esmerelda?"

Jackob chuckled and shook his head

"No,"

"Then why?"

"Why else do you go into a church?" Jackob asked "I went in to pray. I did not have any money on me the last time I went inside. But I had a coin from my father that I earned this morning and used it to buy a candle, just like I said."

Phoebus nodded, he held out his hand with the coins and gestured for Jackob to take them. Jackob eyed the coins and the captain suspiciously

"Just take them, you look like you could use a good meal or two."

Jackob shook his head

"Keep 'em, next time you see a beggar on the street, give them to him, he needs it more than I do."

And before the captain could argue or say anything else, Jackob bolted. He knew better than to head to the front of the cathedral and he also wouldn't inadvertently let Captain Phoebus see him dart into the shopkeeper's storeroom where the tunnel system was hidden. Luckily Jackob had been navigating the tunnels and ways around the Court long enough that he always had a backup plan, using a much longer, much trickier route home.

x-x-x-x

The court was quiet when Jackob pushed up the lid and climbed out of the trunk. Not that he was surprised, it was well past midnight at this point.

Frederick and some of the others would be doing patrols through the catacombs, but everyone else would be in bed, at least Jackob hoped. He shut the lid as quiet as he could and made his way towards the curtained off area that made up his and Clopin's home. He carefully pulled back the curtain just enough to slip in and nearly fell down in shock.

Sitting, waiting for him, looking disappointed, concerned, and a little bit angry was his father.

"Uh oh," Jackob muttered

"Uh oh is definitely right Jackob." Clopin replied, rubbing his temple, trying desperately to keep his voice level and calm. He wasn't sure how he was managing. The fear that was boiling up inside him after finding Jackob's bed empty and his cloak gone was about to spill over. Jackob had never seen his father so angry and Clopin had never been so angry at Jackob, so disappointed in his son. "Do you realize how terrified I have been?" Clopin asked and Jackob hung his head "Frederick, Cedric, and I have been out looking for you. I came back because I thought maybe you might have come home. Then Esmerelda came back, she escaped the cathedral. I told her you were missing. Do you know what she told me?"

"No," Jackob whimpered, his head hanging lower, he knew exactly what she had told his father.

"She told me that you had promised her, swore to her that you wouldn't sneak out at night again after she caught you. Apparently, this is a regular occurrence for you?" When Jackob didn't answer Clopin walked over to him and knelt down so father and son were eye level, he put his hands on Jackob's shoulders, holding him firmly, but gently. He could see the shame in Jackob's eyes, the tears that were threatening to fall. The guilt. "Jackob answer me."

"Yes Papa," he said softly

"Why, why would you do something like this? You know how dangerous it is, come on Mon petit étoile you're smarter than this."

"I… we…I went to Notre Dame," Jackob admitted.

Clopin's shoulders fell a little, it was getting tougher and tougher to stay mad at his son.

"Notre Dame? Why?"

"I've…I've gone a few times, just hung back and thought about how peaceful it is in there, how beautiful. The Archdeacon, he let me help him light some of the candles and I wanted to light a candle like everyone else does to talk to God and people in heaven, but I didn't have any money to buy a candle. This time I had the coin you gave. I bought a candle and I…I…I talked to mama."

Clopin's heart broke and he drew in a sharp breath

"Your mother?" he managed to say and Jackob nodded

"I don't know how else to talk to her and Notre Dame seemed like the perfect place. I saw others lighting candles and talking to people who are in heaven, but they paid for the candles. I didn't want to steal the candles; I didn't want to be called a thief. So I waited. After everything that happened today and I was worried about Esmerelda, and…you were gone for so long I was afraid something had happened to you, I really wanted to talk to Mama…I knew if I waited I might not have another chance soon and I really wanted to talk to her tonight, I needed to talk to her tonight. I can usually feel her, you know when I'm standing in Notre Dame, it's like she's standing with me, holding me…but I didn't want to just feel like she was there, I wanted to talk to her. Ask for her to look out for everyone, keep us all safe." Clopin sighed, the anger he felt washed away. He pulled Jackob close and held his son tight. "I'm sorry Papa, I didn't mean to scare you or make you angry…I know it was dangerous. And I know I put everyone at risk…it was selfish of me." He added, thinking of his close call with the soldier and Captain Phoebus.

Clopin didn't reply for a moment, he held Jackob tight, feeling all bits of angry and fear leaving his body.

"Mon petit étoile I understand your reasoning, and you have to understand mine, right?" Jackob nodded. "And I'm glad you recognize how risky this was. But don't think that you can only talk to your mother in Notre Dame, you can talk to her anytime you need to and I promise you she's listening, she'll always hear you. You're right that Notre Dame is a good place to go if you want to speak with her where it's quiet, but she's always around us, always here with us and we can talk to her any time we want, anywhere we want."

"Do you?"

"Do I talk to your mother?" Jackob nodded. "Every day Jackob, sometimes a few times a day." Clopin paused and took a deep breath "do you want to know the last time I talked to her?"

"Yes"

"just an hour ago…when I was out looking for you. We checked all the places we thought you might be, checked the tunnel exits and even spoke with the shopkeeper and his wife. There were so many soldiers around the cathedral we couldn't check inside. When the fear was beginning to sink in, I turned to your mother. I told your mother how worried I was, asked her what I should do. Asked her to watch out for you, keep you safe. And begged her to bring you home to me." Jackob winced "it was right around that moment I felt like I needed to return to the Court. So I know for a fact that not only was your mother listening, but she replied to me."

"Is Uncle Frédéric still looking for me?" Jackob asked the realization that Frédéric and the others might be danger over his stupidity was starting to sink in. Clopin shook his head,

"No, I sent René out to bring them back, when Esmerelda gave your secret up. I had a feeling I knew where you had gone and that you would be back." Clopin looked out past the curtain towards the trunk. "I take it the tunnels are passable?"

Jackob nodded

"I found the different paths, but the one to get to Notre Dame is pretty easy." Jackob winced a little, knowing he was admitting just how many times he had ventured out of the court without permission. "But only a kid can make it through a few of the passageways." Clopin nodded, rubbing his goatee thoughtfully. "I'd say René might have to wiggle and squeeze, but he'd make it through Chloé too, but it be tricky for them."

"That is good to know Jackob. It really is but please, please do not go out like that again at least not for a little while okay? Things are really dangerous right now and I fear they are only about to get more dangerous." Jackob shuddered and he hoped his father missed it, as he thought about his encounter with the soldier and with Captain Phoebus again and hoped he never had to tell his father about the encounter. "I'm about to tell you something man to man understand? Because someday you will be leading our people Jackob and you will have to make difficult decisions, sometimes they will be unpopular decisions that not everyone will agree with, but as a leader, as a king, you have to do what is best for the group. Everyone will look to you to make the right decisions and you need to be prepared to make those decisions, even if they are difficult."

Jackob nodded

"Okay,"

"The elders, Frédéric, and I discussed a few things during the feast. And after some deliberation, I may have to make the decision to lock down the court. At least for a little while until things settle down."

"What does lockdown mean?" Jackob asked the word was foreign to him, though he had an idea what it meant it was unfathomable in the Court of Miracles.

Everyone was free to go and come as they pleased as long as two simple rules were followed: Everyone contributes to the care, survival, and welfare of the tribe especially the elderly and children and the location of the Court is kept secret, no outsiders were to be told of its location, hence why Esmerelda's woven band did not exactly give up the location. It had to be solved like a riddle, a riddle only a Gypsy could figure out.

The Gypsies that would come to Paris looking for sanctuary knew how to reach the court and if they didn't, they knew how to send word to be escorted. The Court of Miracles to Jackob's knowledge had never been closed off to any Gypsy seeking Sanctuary and everyone was always free to go about their business, never ordered to remain in the court.

"It means Jackob, that no one will be allowed to enter or leave the court without permission from myself and the elders."

"Is…is it because of me?"

Clopin shook his head quickly

"No little one, not because of you but I do expect you to follow it like everyone else. When Frollo discovers that Esmerelda has escaped Notre Dame, he is going to turn the city upside down looking for her and those in his way will have nowhere to turn. It is not going to be a popular decision."

"Why Papa, if it keeps everyone safe, why would anyone be against that?"

"For two reasons Jackob. Think about it. First, the court is going to feel like a prison very quickly and other than supply runs by a select few, everyone will be stuck in here."

Jackob nodded, he could definitely relate to how that might make people angry or even uncomfortable.

He knew for a fact that Tam and Tas, the twins were not going to be happy at being kept in the caverns. In fact, the only reason they had not ventured deep into the catacombs as Jackob had was because Tam feared that they would get lost, turned around in the many tunnels, passageways, and dead-ends of the catacombs. Tam was extremely claustrophobic.

"What's the other reason?" Jackob asked and Clopin sighed, Jackob could see how much this question weighed on his father's shoulders. "Papa?"

"Locking the court down means no one will be able to enter or leave. I already sent word to reach as many as possible to avoid Paris for a while, but I'm sure there are some that are already on their way here and there will be no warning them. They are walking into Paris in her darkest hour and there is nothing we can do to stop them."

"Papa, we can just escort them here, through the catacombs. Frollo will never see them. I know the safest ways; I can do it, I can help. One of the pathways, it's tricky, but I'm sure it leads out of the city if we can meet them at that entrance I can get them here safely. Frollo will never catch them." Jackob reminded his father, he knew why this part of locking down the court would be worse than being stuck inside.

Their own people would be making their way to Paris to join them in the Court of Miracles, seeking refuge and safety amongst the tribe, only to be refused access to that safety and the very real possibility of capture by Frollo.

"I wish it was that simple Jackob and trust me if I thought it was, I would put you in charge of leading everyone here. There is no way around this unfortunately, my concern has to be for our people here and now, the ones here in the court. We cannot risk the court being exposed."

"But what will happen to the others?" Jackob asked, "the ones who try to come here?"

Clopin lowered his head and hugged Jackob's shoulders tight. This was all the answer Jackob needed. He understood and at the same time didn't understand what was about to happen, but he could see the pain in his father's eyes, the weight on his shoulders, and the responsibility that Jackob knew one day he would also carry. They had to be concerned for the tribe as a whole, the lives of the many, over the lives of a few.


	6. Chapter 6

x-x-x-x

Jackob knew he should get some rest, but he couldn't focus on sleep. He had so many thoughts bouncing around his mind he couldn't stop them. He heard the soldier's accusation and threats, he heard Captain Phoebus' warning, and his father saying the word lockdown over and over. Each time he closed his eyes he saw the fear in the Bell Ringer's eyes during the Festival, he saw the hatred and murder in Frollo's eyes, he felt the worry his father, Frédéric, and Cédric must have felt searching for him and the concern the Archdeacon had expressed at Jackob's decision to visit the cathedral.

Worse of all, he saw the disappointment and fear in his father's gaze, he had never seen that expression from his father before and Jackob hoped to never see it again.

All of this whipped around Jackob's mind and he knew sleep would be impossible. His first instinct when he couldn't sleep was to explore the tunnels, but that was definitely out of the question. Not after the night, he had put his father through, Jackob couldn't do that to him again. So instead Jackob sat in his bed, knees up against his chest, listening to the familiar sounds of the court, hoping sleep would come, but fully expecting it to not.

When he began nodding off, a new thought began pestering in his mind, his father's words about being a leader and making difficult decisions. Jackob took a deep breath. He had never really considered his role in the tribe. He had been raised knowing he was the son of the king, but he had never really thought about what that truly meant, what the leadership piece truly meant. He knew his father as king met with the elders for advice, but in the end, it was Clopin who made the difficult decisions.

Now it was starting to hit Jackob that someday he would be in his father's place, he would be making the difficult decisions, and the safety and wellbeing of their people would be his responsibility. Someday he would be forced to make the decision…to save the many, risk the few.

Despite trying to stay awake, Jackob fell asleep at one point. He hadn't been asleep long however when he felt someone gently shaking his shoulders. He blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before focusing on his father kneeling beside his bed. He wasn't dressed in his normal performance costume, his wide brim purple hat with the yellow feather and his purple mask were nowhere to be seen, even his earring was gone.

Instead, Clopin wore a simple wide brim brown hat and a plain brown tunic, with a green cloak. At first glance, Clopin could almost pass for a Parisian, this was not how Jackob was used to seeing his father.

"Papa?" he said softly "is everything okay?"

"I know you probably did not get much rest Jackob and I know it's early, but I want you to come with me today. Quick as you can and make sure you bring your cloak. It's chilly out."

His father sounded so tired and so serious, that Jackob didn't question him as he slid out of bed and changed his clothes. He was pulling on his cloak and struggling to keep up with his father's long strides as they walked through the curtain and into the main chamber of the court. Clopin hadn't been lying when he said it was early. No one else was awake just yet, save for one person.

Frédéric was standing to one side, he looked as exhausted as Jackob felt, but for an entirely different reason. Jackob did feel incredibly guilty that Frédéric and the others had been out searching for him, while he was in Notre Dame. That, however, seemed to be the least of Frédéric's concerns.

"Are you sure you want to do this Clopin?" Frédéric asked Clopin looked down at Jackob, before sighing.

"Yes Frédéric, it has to be done."

"But why you? Myself and the others, we should be going."

"This is my decision and my responsibility. I need to speak to the others in person. Explain the situation. They are at risk just as much as we are."

"Papa?" Jackob whispered and both men looked down at Jackob.

"Hey there," Frédéric exclaimed happily, but his expression was forced. He was trying to hide his concern from Jackob, but was failing. "I don't think I have ever seen you up this early. The sun isn't even up yet." Frédéric reached down and hugged Jackob's shoulders tight.

"Uncle Frédéric, I'm... I'm sorry about…" Jackob's voice trailed off, but Frédéric understood where Jackob was going

"As long as you are safe Jackob that is all that matters." This did not make Jackob feel any better if anything he felt even more guilty. "Clopin, you're taking Jackob?" Frédéric added "are you sure that's-" he started to say and Clopin gave him a rarely used sharp look.

"It's time for him to start learning," Clopin said slowly as if he was trying to convince himself he was making the right decision. "I've put this off too long, should have started years ago. He needs to learn; he needs to understand. He's ten years old, older than I was when my father taught me."

Frédéric seemed hesitant, but gave Jackob a big smile, trying to reassure him that the situation was perfectly normal. Jackob wasn't fooled.

"Learn all you can from your papa Jackob and when you get back, maybe you and I will do some exploring in the catacombs hm?"

Jackob nodded but felt his stomach twisting. He wasn't sure what it was time for him to start learning. He knew his father was still upset about his sneaking out the previous night. Maybe his father just wanted to show him how dangerous his stunt could have been, scare him a little.

Of course, Clopin had no way of knowing that Jackob had pretty much checked that last box. After his experience with the soldier and Captain Phoebus, Jackob was much more nervous and much more cautious about the danger he had put himself and more importantly his people in.

As they walked towards the catacombs, Clopin tried to keep his thoughts straight. Frédéric was right, it was very risky to take Jackob with him on this task.

Clopin could make himself disappear with ease, but to do so with his ten-year-old in tow would be trickier. Jackob was good at following directions at least normally, he was quick on his feet and thought quick on his feet as well. Clopin had practiced some of the "magic tricks" that they had performed at the Feast of Fools in the past. Jackob was very good at disappearing on his own. But that had been for fun, even during the Feast of Fools it was for fun.

It would be risky if they had to run or avoid the guards and only had seconds to spare and make a plan. Could he hide Jackob or make themselves scarce? Would Jackob panic and not be thinking as straight as he normally would. Clopin had to remember, he was only ten and a somewhat sheltered ten-year-old at that, though Clopin knew he had no one to blame on that particular front than himself.

There were too many unknowns with this. So why was he doing this? Why was he taking the risk? Clopin looked down at Jackob. Jackob no longer seemed like his usual giddy self, he was quiet, sullen, almost…if Clopin didn't know any better, scared of wherever his father was leading him to. Clopin hated to admit it hated to think of his son being scared of him, but he needed Jackob to be a little scared.

Something had clearly happened the previous night, either inside Notre Dame or directly outside of it that had spooked Jackob, guilted him even. What that was Clopin couldn't be sure of, but he knew it had far more of an influence on Jackob than he could muster at the moment. Jackob still needed to learn a few things, he had to see what went into keeping the tribe safe.

The boy was clearly confused and curious as to where they were going, but he trusted his father and didn't want to question him. Jackob had always been that way, he was very good at voicing his opinion when he didn't like something, but when it came to his father, very rarely did he question his motives or even argue them. Even when he wouldn't like the results. As they walked, Clopin thought back to shortly after Jackob's fifth birthday.

x-x-x

"Now I promise Jackob, it'll only taste awful for a moment but you will feel so much better afterward." Five-year-old Jackob eyed the glass vile apprehensively and looked up at his father for guidance. Clopin nodded his approval, hoping to keep his own apprehension disguised.

For the last few years, Jackob suffered a heartbreaking and almost terrifying cough that would send his small body into such violent convulsions his father feared each jerk would break bones.

To make matters worse, even when he wasn't coughing the signs that a cough was on its way made themselves known clearly with a rattling whistle that came from deep in Jackob's chest.

At night Clopin would lay in bed, listening to his son's breathing vigilantly, fearing each whistling breath Jackob took, would be his last, while at the same time Jackob's sleep was interrupted to cough or he would wake up with a start, trying to catch his breath. Needless to say, neither father nor son was getting much sleep and it was taking a toll on both of them.

It had reached the point where others in the tribe had offered to watch over Jackob, just so Clopin at least could get some rest. Bernadette and Tania the midwife who guided Jackob into the world were the regular volunteers. Even with the support, Clopin couldn't sleep very well, his instinct to check on Jackob was strong and Jackob, in turn, would wake up and not seeing his father would panic, crying for his father and waking Clopin up anyways. Tania had done all she could to ease Jackob's coughs, to at least allow Jackob a peaceful night sleep, but it only worked part of the time and she was running out of ideas.

This physician seemed to be the most optimistic about Jackob's condition, while others had offered their condolences yet no solution, this new physician that Bernadette had found gave everyone hope that with care and medicine, Jackob's condition was manageable. He was a gadjo, a non Gypsy, but had provided medical care to many of the poor in Paris at no charge. He had been recommended to Bernadette by the baker's wife who had heard Jackob's coughs and cries the few times Clopin took him when he performed the puppet show since the cart was usually set up near the bakery.

She knew they were Gypsy, but like her husband and several other shopkeepers in the area around Notre Dame sympathized with them and did all they could to help. Her oldest had been stricken by a similar sickness as Jackob's and she recognized the symptoms. The physician, she assured Bernadette would work miracles with Jackob, just as he had with her own son. He had set up his practice not far from the square, down an alleyway out of sight of onlookers and Frollo, the baker's wife explained. He was not licensed to practice medicine in Paris, his methods were a bit unorthodox and his cures came from distant lands, but most importantly they worked.

As was usually the case, the more nervous and worked up Jackob became, the worse his breathing grew, to the point where he was sinking into one of his coughings fits.

"Ah excellent," the physician declared and Clopin, Bernadette, Cédric, and Tania all stared at the physician in shock, in fact, Tania looked ready to throttle him. He chuckled and waved his hands as if to fend them off "what I mean is this will demonstrate how his coughing can be controlled." The physician paused and looked at Jackob, who in between coughs, sobbed. "I need you to trust me, little one, one little gulp and I promise you will feel much better."

Jackob shook his head quickly and covered his mouth.

"uh huh, I'm okay I promise." Jackob mumbled through his hands "So, no thank you!" he began coughing through his hands as well and Clopin could see Jackob was practically holding his breath to stop coughing.

"Sir, if you would?" the physician looked at Clopin, who sighed and nodded at Cédric.

Jackob's cries turned into screams of terror as his uncle pulled his hands from his mouth as gently as he could and his father held him tight.

"Shh, Mon petit étoile. It will be over soon, I promise, it will all be over soon. Please, Jackob don't fight this."

"Papa!" Jackob sobbed "no papa, please. Uncle Cédric, please let me go, let me go!" It broke Clopin's heart to hear Jackob cry out like that, to plead like he was begging for his life. Clopin had to remind himself that this could potentially save Jackob's life. His stomach twisted with guilt and hesitation as he gave the physician a nod.

The physician somehow managed to pour a spoonful of the liquid into Jackob's mouth before Jackob could close his mouth tight. Jackob was so stunned and so focused on crying that he didn't even realize he had swallowed the medicine. He made a face at the bitter taste, but as quickly as his coughing had erupted, it slowly began to fade, until all that remained was the familiar wheezing noise, which also seemed to be less noticeable.

"Yuck," Jackob grumbled as the grownups let him go. "papa, that was not good at all."

"More importantly Jackob, how do you feel?" the physician asked corking the glass vile.

"My throat doesn't tickle as much," Jackob admitted. "but that was yucky."

"I know, I am sorry, but sometimes things that taste really yucky are what our illnesses like the least and this particular medicine has apparently scared your cough off. Understand Jackob?" Jackob looked at the doctor suspiciously but nodded. "Good boy," the physician replied patting Jackob on the head "why don't you go off and play. I need to speak to your papa."

Not needing to be told twice and fearing that the physician might give him more of the medicine, Jackob took off running towards his cousins who were playing in the square nearby. He looked back at his family once and Clopin could practically see the story Jackob was telling his cousins René and Maria. His gestures were dramatic and every once in a while he pointed at the grownups and made a face. Clopin chuckled for a second, but the moment Jackob was out of earshot, but still, within line of sight, the adults all looked at the physician, stunned.

"How did you manage?" Bernadette asked "his cough just stopped. Nothing has even come close to doing that."

"It's a concoction of my own designed mixed with remedies from the far south. Wizards they are with medicine, far beyond our capabilities. I have seen cases such as Jackob's before, it is a rare condition, but not so rare that we can't recognize it and more importantly, it is treatable." The physician explained with a smile, before his face turned serious, looking right at Clopin. "but you should know, this has not and will not cure your son. He will carry that cough and his difficulty breathing regrettably for the remainder of his life."

Clopin and the others shared a look, and Clopin felt his shoulders drop. The remainder of his life…how long is that? Would that cough finally take his son away? So many others had warned him that Jackob would not make it to adulthood, one had even been convinced that he wouldn't live to see five.

Tania had confronted that particular healer and chased him away from two-year-old Jackob, cursing and swearing on the healer's life that Jackob would live beyond his moronic predictions. In fact, it was lucky for the physician himself that he had died because Tania had been all set to bring Jackob right to his practice and present the boy to him to verify that the physician was useless.

"How long?" Clopin asked "how long will…" he couldn't find the words. Bernadette placed a hand on her brother-in-law's arm, trying to comfort him.

The physician smiled

"I said he will carry that cough the remainder of his life, which I expect will be a long one. Other than that cough and his breathing, your son is very healthy and has a long life ahead of him. The cough and breathing difficulties are manageable. And as he grows older taking this medicine will be like second nature. He may not even need it as much as he grows older." The physician reassured the family, he turned to Tania and handed her the vile. "I will show you how to prepare the remedy and ingredients that can be found locally as substitutes for what I have added. When Jackob feels a cough coming on, or you suspect one is nearing, one sip of medicine will ease the cough and help his breathing."

The physician looked over at Jackob who was chasing after his older cousin René, he was unable to catch the older boy but was just having fun trying. Clopin and the others followed his gaze and stared in amazement at Jackob.

Normally running like that, as much as he wanted to do so, caused Jackob to stop every few steps to catch his breath. Usually, Clopin would be able to hear his coughs perfectly…but there was nothing, just the normal sound of a five-year-old chasing after his nine-year-old cousin, while three-year-old Maria tried to keep up with both boys, as they all laughed.

"well that is something I never thought I would live to see," Tania whispered, her voice cracking a little and Bernadette hugged her shoulders tight.

x-x-x

Jackob had to jog to keep up with his father's long strides. Clopin was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that Jackob was struggling to keep up with him. When Jackob was younger he would do the same thing, trying to keep up with his father's long strides and he couldn't wait until he wouldn't have to run to keep up with his father. Many times Clopin would purposely slow his walk to make it easier for Jackob to match his steps, then he would speed up and slow down to make Jackob laugh and tease him.

But now Clopin's pace was not done for humor, he was on a mission and his thoughts were focused. It wasn't until they were close to a pile of rubble that required them to climb over in order to reach the exit, that Clopin finally stopped and looked down at Jackob. Jackob had managed to keep pace with his father, but he was clearly out of breath.

"Oh Jackob, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to walk so fast Mon petit une."

"It's okay Papa," Jackob replied as he tried to pretend not to be out of breath. Clopin chuckled a little.

"Come on, let me help you up over the rubble."

Jackob shook his head

"No Papa I can do it myself," Jackob replied and demonstrated just that as he scurried up over the rocks and debris with ease. Clopin nodded, impressed as he joined his son on the other side. As they continued walking through the catacombs, Clopin more aware of his speed, Jackob kept glancing up at him, unsure how to ask the question that was weighing on his mind since they left the court. Thankfully his father could sense the questions.

"Jackob your question is practically screaming at me and it's getting louder with every step you take." Clopin finally said laughing a little "Why don't you just ask it before it gets so loud it explodes."

Jackob laughed with his father and nodded.

"Am...am I in trouble?"

Clopin stopped short and stared down at his son

"In trouble? No of course not, why would you think that?!"

"You told Uncle Frederick that you had to teach me something, that it should've been done years ago. It sounded like a lesson like I was in trouble."

Clopin chuckled, but it was only halfheartedly, he understood Jackob's conclusion perfectly.

"Just because I need to teach you something does not mean you're being punished, you do realize that right?"

Jackob nodded

"But I thought...after last night and um, all the other times maybe I was in trouble. I put everyone in danger and you didn't punish me so I thought…"

"Jackob." Clopin started, he knelt down so he was looking up at his son, keeping a firm hold on his shoulders. "I'm not doing this to punish you. I'm doing this because you need to learn this anyway and I've put it off far too long. You're getting older, despite my best efforts. And with getting older you need to start learning what it takes to…to lead our people. My father did this with me when I was younger than you are and I'm sure his father before him."

"like what you said last night, about making decisions not everyone will be okay with?"

"That is part of it." Clopin explained, "Remember how I said that word had been sent to let as many know as possible that Paris was not safe?"

Jackob nodded

"You said that we may have to put the court into a lockdown."

"Yes I did say that. There are others that need to be warned as well."

"others like who?"

"The shopkeepers Lucas and Éloïse, the miller and his family. Charles the baker and his wife. And a few others."

"I thought they were just your friends."

"They are Jackob, but friends with a specific purpose. They look out for our people. They help hide newcomers, take care of them, feed them, keep them safe until word can be sent to the court."

"Right, I know that."

Clopin chuckled

"Yes, I know you know." He paused "do you know why we are going and not Frédéric?" Jackob shrugged "come on you know."

"Because it's your responsibility and it'll be mine someday."

"Exactly."

"Papa, has something like this ever happened before?"

"Frollo has searched for the court for many years. He has only come this close once."

"When?"

"About twenty years ago."

Jackob thought this over, while Clopin waited for him to come to the answer himself.

"The story?!" Jackob exclaimed "the story about the Bell Ringer?"

"Exactly." They were nearing the tunnel exit. Once outside of the catacombs their conversation would need to be cryptic and careful. Jackob knew this, but wanted to know more about the Bell Ringer, the story his father always told, and how it was connected to the Court of Miracles nearly being exposed.

"How did it happen?"

Clopin sighed and sat down on a fallen stone. He gave Jackob a comforting smile and gestured for him to sit down too. Jackob did and pulled his knees up to his chest, watching his father carefully. There was no playfulness that Jackob was used to seeing when his father told a story, no sense of mystery or wonder. Just a serious sigh and the clear weight that hung on his father's shoulders.

"I was about fifteen. Wild and I didn't always follow orders very well." Clopin paused and Jackob saw a little bit of the familiar playfulness in his father's eyes. "It was a cold night, not long after the Feast of Fools. Your grandfather heard reports that a family was journeying by the river to our safe house near Notre Dame."

"Lucas and Éloïse?"

"Yes."

"It was very cold that night, snowing. Papa had tried to alert the family, warning them not to come into the city that night. Frollo was fast on his patrols that night. That alone made it a very dangerous night to enter the city, but the snow and the cold made it just as dangerous. The scouts warned my father that the family was already traveling and were nearing the city. They could not turn around. To do so would be just as dangerous." Clopin paused "to make matters worse, they had a child with them, a baby."

"The Bell Ringer?" Jackob asked and Clopin nodded

"I had gotten into trouble earlier in that day-"

Jackob looked at his father in surprise

"What did you do?"

"Snuck out. He had asked me to stay in the court the morning before and I disobeyed him to practice my puppet show with a live audience."

"You snuck out?"

"What Mon petit étoile, do you think you are the first member of our family to disobey his father and sneak out to do what interests him or because he thinks nothing will happen?"

"No Papa," Jackob admitted

"You get your sense of nurture and compassion from your mother…it's clear you've gotten your desire to sneak out and disobey rules from me. Not entirely sure I'm proud of that or not."

"Papa," Jackob groaned

"No I'm serious, I am proud you take so much after me. My father always said that he would be laughing the day I realized my son acted just like I did and I would understand what I put him through because my own son would be putting me through it. So I'm saying the same thing to you my son." Clopin paused "anyways. Had I been younger, he probably would have forbidden me to leave the court for years. But I was on the brink of adulthood, old enough to know how foolish and dangerous my stunt had been, so he opted for another lesson."

"What was that?"

"To make sure the family reached their destination safely."

Now Jackob was confused, he had heard the story so many times from his father he knew that the two men plus the boatman had been arrested. The woman in an attempt to flee had been killed by Frollo and the baby, the Bell Ringer had been reluctantly taken in by Frollo and raised in the cathedral. If his father had been there, it explained how he knew the story so well, but how had he not been caught too?

"But…" he started to say, but Clopin stopped him to explain

"Jackob, we have been working since you were younger how to blend in with the crowd yes? To make yourself invisible and visible?" Jackob nodded "and you've gotten very good at it. I taught you and my father taught me. He knew I could catch up with the family, observe them, follow them and make sure they made it to safety. All without being seen by them or any onlookers. Those were my orders. Despite the danger, my father and the others felt this would be fairly routine, once the family was with the shopkeepers. I was to report back to the Court and when it was safe, they would be brought to the court."

"In your story, you always say that a trap had been laid for them? What kind of trap?"

"Frollo was beginning to unravel certain aspects of the system. Aspects that were meant to protect both the court and our allies. He managed to find one of our informants and I'm sure it didn't take much to betray the boatman." Clopin explained "at least that was how it appeared. I'm fairly certain that the boatman betrayed the family to save his own neck."

"But you said he came close to finding the court."

"He nearly did. Had the boatman waited a little longer or more specifically had Frollo waited a little bit longer the family would have been hiding in the storeroom of the shop and two of our closest allies would have been captured along with the family. Of course, Lucas and Éloïse would not have betrayed us, but you have used their storeroom you know how important and vital it is." Clopin paused "and more importantly how caring and protective Lucas and Éloïse are to our people. It would have only been a matter of time before the rest of the groups unraveled and then the court would have been in grave danger of being exposed. We were too trusting before that. That's what my father said when I returned to the Court and told him and the others what had happened. We were devastated at the loss of the family and the baby. One of the men was a good friend of your grandfather, so the loss was very difficult. But it showed how vulnerable the court could potentially be."

"Papa, that's one part of your story you never tell and I think I know how it ends, but…what happened to them?" Clopin took a deep breath and brushed Jackob's hair back out of his eyes, but didn't answer his son for a moment.

"They were very brave, but there was nothing that could be done to save them. Frollo claimed that they were thieves and had them hung in the square." Clopin paused

"Is this going to be like that? You said Frollo has only come this close to finding out where the Court is that one time. Wouldn't it be safer to leave the court for a little while?"

"And go where Jackob? Where would we go that's safe?" Jackob thought about it and shrugged. He had lived in the Court of Miracles his entire life, it was the only home he knew and he knew his father was right where else could they go?

"But what will happen?"

"We're better prepared now Jackob. We warn as many of our friends as possible and word spreads. As long as we are all on guard and prepared, we'll be safe. If Frollo does indeed find the location of the court, we'll have plenty of warning. His men like to talk, they won't be able to keep a secret like that to themselves and we have allies that will hear their talk and warn us. If we must flee, that will be the time Jackob, when we have no other choice. If we leave now we're putting everyone at risk. We call it the Court of Miracles for a reason Jackob, we have to trust that it will give us our miracle and protect us as it always has."

"Like your song?" Jackob asked as Clopin stood up and he followed suit.

"My song?" Clopin asked with a smile "which one Mon petit étoile?"

"The one about the Court." Jackob said, "I can remember you singing it a long time ago but not in a while. But I think I remember the words." he took a deep breath and softly sang, "Will we reach a friendlier shore? Will we find a haven once more? Where we'll be in a place of miracles…"

"Oh, that song." Clopin replied, hugging Jackob's shoulder as they sang together, "Now we leave our home. For a place of miracles. Romanis again must roam. Could there be a country? Kinder to our race? In a place of miracles…in a place of Miracles." The pair paused and let the lyrics resonate with them once more.

"It's sad, but it's comforting too, I like that song."

"I like it too Jackob." Clopin paused "and it speaks the truth but in a different way…we have found our place of Miracles, it's back through these caverns, where our family is and it's safe. It's our haven."

"I know papa…I'm just…just afraid that something is going to happen." Clopin sighed and hugged Jackob's shoulders tight.

"It's the unknown Jackob, it can be frightening. But I promise we're safe." Clopin tried to reassure Jackob, but in the back of his mind, he was questioning the same thing as his son, were they truly safe? Was he truly doing the right thing but simply locking down the court as opposed to evacuating everyone? Could he really keep everyone safe?

Clopin instinctively held out his hand to pull Jackob out of the grated entrance. Jackob didn't think twice to take help. He was a good climber, but it was better to have his papa help this time.

As they walked out of the alleyway and onto the streets, they easily mingled inconspicuously with the people of Paris who were just going about their day. Completely unaware of the chaos that was primed to erupt once Frollo began his inquisition. With every soldier that passed by them, Jackob felt his body tense up. Waiting for the soldier to shout 'Gypsies!' And arrest them. But none of the soldiers even gave them a second glance. As his father had promised, the pair blended in with the crowds.

As the little store came into view, he began to feel a little more at ease and Jackob glanced at his father silently asking for permission to run ahead. After glancing around briefly and taking in the scene, Clopin nodded. Jackob grinned and jogged towards the store, Clopin kept a watchful eye on each person who Jackob passed, making sure they did not watch his son a little longer than normal or seem suspicious. But no one seemed to notice Jackob other than a quick glance his way. Some either chuckled at the sight of a little boy having fun and others just seemed annoyed that he was acting like a kid.

Clopin was well versed in reading body language and despite the task, he and Jackob were faced with that morning, he felt a sense of relief, just for a moment or so. He smiled when he spotted Éloïse Seyrès, the shopkeeper's wife out in front of her store sweeping the step. The old woman burst into a happy smile herself, waving Jackob over, unaware of the news that was coming right behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With NaNoWriMo going full swing, I really didn't think I would get this chapter posted, but here it is. Please leave a comment or a kudo and let me know what you think. I've worked very hard on this fic and avoided posting it for a long time because I wasn't sure how it would be received. Thank you

By the time the morning bells tolled from Notre Dame, Clopin and Jackob had made all their stops, except for one. It was beginning to snow, which just made father and son move a little quicker. Despite preparing for the cold, the cloaks they wore did little to shield them from the cold.

Jackob had been quiet since leaving the Seyrès and though Clopin knew exactly what was on his son's mind. He could also see that Jackob wasn't going to talk about it easily. He was still reeling from the news his father had given their allies. The look of despair, fear, and even devastation on their faces. Éloïse had been one of the toughest to experience. Her and her husband were elderly. Their son maintained most of the shop's business and he handled most of the arrangements of travelers to and from the shop and beyond. But Éloïse had such kind heart and only wanted to help others. Jackob hated to think that her kind heart would be her downfall.

Jackob kicked a loose pebble, it echoed as it bounced off the stone, before splashing into a puddle.

"Excellent shot," Clopin said, "I think I saw it skip across the water." Jackob huffed and kept walking. He wasn't in the mood for jokes and he hadn't kicked the rock for fun like he normally would do. It had just been in his way and he needed to kick something. "Jackob, Mon petit étoile, you haven't said a word since we left the baker."

"Just don't feel like talking," Jackob replied

"I'm assuming because you now have a lot on your mind?" Jackob nodded "I am sorry Mon petit étoile that you have to share that burden. But I needed you with me for this."

"Papa, if it was to make sure I understand how dangerous it was to leave the court I understand…believe me I understand." Jackob paused and lowered his voice "after all this I don't want to leave the court ever again."

"Jackob," Clopin started to say

"The Seyrès and the baker's family…and so many others. They risk their lives and their family's lives by helping us. I understand that."

"I'm glad you understand it Jackob. I didn't make you come with me to scare you. Yes, I wanted you to understand the danger. Yes, going out of the court by yourself was dangerous, but that had nothing to do with today."

"then why Papa?"

"Because I needed you to see what you will have to do someday. One day our people will look to you and you will need to walk the streets and meet with our allies. I don't want you to be afraid to leave the court. I want you to be cautious when you do. Know your surroundings, be wary, most importantly know who you can trust."

"I know we trust the Seyrès and others, but they're not Gypsy, they're not family."

Clopin sighed

"You've been listening to Yoska haven't you?"

Jackob shrugged, then nodded

"He was telling some of us a ghost story a few weeks ago. But then it wasn't a fun ghost story, he started telling us that the only ones who look out for us is us, that we have to be careful who we trust."

"Well, on that I surprisingly agree with him, we have to be careful who we trust. But-"

"He made it a point saying the only ones we can trust is family…our kind, our people. That it's dangerous to trust Gadjo."

"Jackob," Clopin started to say

"I didn't say I believed him Papa."

"Do you see now why I told you to take what he says carefully. He's been around a long time but has created enemies' insides his own head. And cannot see past them. When my father first started establishing a connection with the shopkeepers and business owners, Yoska was the only one in the tribe who argued with him, calling it a foolish errand." Clopin paused and hugged Jackob's shoulders "in the end, Yoska was alone on his platform. The elders agreed with my father, accepted the need to create the alliances and were the first to congratulate him when the system proved its worth. Yoska never accepted it and has long fought against it. But again Jackob, it works. We do need to be cautious about who we trust, but not trusting anyone but our own people is just as dangerous. Leaving the court whenever you feel like it is dangerous, but it's also just as dangerous to hide there." Clopin knelt down and looked up at Jack, his hands on the boy's shoulders "understand?"

"I understand Papa."

"Even if you don't really?" Clopin asked and Jackob fought back a grin "it's okay, Mon petit étoile, someday you will.

"Are we going home now Papa?" Jackob asked, his stomach growling a little. They had left so early that there hadn't been time for breakfast. The baker had been kind enough to give Jackob a few slices of fresh bread, but now Jackob was hungry again.

"Not yet, we have one more stop to make."

"Hm…the miller?" Jackob asked, licking his lips. The miller's wife always had something good to eat available for any travelers and their son Tobie was about Jackob's age.

"No, not the miller. He will be out in the field at this time. I will go to them later on today." Jackob thought this over and sighed "and you can come with me if you'd like. But for now, we need to see Maurice,"

"The blacksmith?" Jackob asked, surprised "I knew he was your friend, but I didn't know he was…"

"Well of course he is, it is very important to have a blacksmith on your side," Clopin replied with a wink.

 

                                                            

The blacksmith shop and forge were not far from one of the entrances to the tunnel system. His location, among other reasons, made him a valuable member of the network. He was just finishing the final shoe on a horse when Clopin and Jackob cautiously approached. Clopin kept Jackob back for a moment, recognizing the horse. It was Captain Phoebus' stead, Achilles.

Clopin whistled loud enough for Maurice to hear over the gentle hammering. He paused and looked around, recognizing the whistle. As Jackob listened to the pair, Maurice gave a secondary whistle, similar, yet different from his father's. With that, Clopin smiled at Jackob and nodded, giving him the all-clear.

Maurice finished the last nail. He gave the horse a gentle pat on the rump and turned to face his visitors.

"Clopin, my friend, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"If this is humble Maurice, then you are in the wrong line of work."

Maurice chuckled at that, then spotted Jackob who was hanging back a little. He wiped his face with cloth that was hanging nearby.

"Clopin, that's not little Jackob is it?" he asked, "the little rascal that would beg me for horseshoes to collect?" Jackob's ears went red, he hadn't thought about the horseshoes in a long time. He had been obsessed with them as a small child and Maurice had been all too happy to encourage the obsession. "Look at you, you must have grown a few dozen inches since I last saw you." He was joking, of course, a running joke between Maurice and Jackob had been that years had passed in between meetings. It just added to the wonder of Jackob's horseshoe collection, even though there was very little difference between each shoe.

"Hi Maurice," Jackob said softly and now Maurice had an idea that something was amiss.

"Clopin, why don't you and Jackob come inside out of the cold and we can talk. I have some stew that might warm us up." Jackob's eyes perked up at the mention of food, but he also saw the seriousness written on both men's faces as Clopin nodded. "Just give me a moment to put this guy back in a stall."

"Is that Captain Phoebus' horse?" Jackob asked and Maurice nodded leading the horse into the stall.

 

                                                                                       

"His name' Achilles." Maurice explained, "Jackob, grab me an armful of that hay will you?" Jackob did as Maurice asked and gathered as much hay as he could. "That'a boy, drop it there in the manger for me."

"When…when do you expect him back?" Clopin asked, trying to keep his voice calm as Jackob returned to his father's side.

"Not for a few more hours. At least the nine o'clock toll." Maurice assured Clopin. He gestured for them to enter the house and followed once he looked around the empty streets. With the snow picking up and the temperature dropping, many Parisians had gone inside to wait out the quick squall.

Inside, the kitchen was warm, due to the proximity of the forge nearby and the roaring fire in the hearth. Maurice's wife Annette was just preparing the stew that Maurice mentioned.

"Clopin," Annette whispered "Clopin is that you?"

"Oui Annette, and Jackob." Clopin added, gently pushing Jackob forward. Annette's eyes went soft, she was clearly troubled by the visit, but put on a brave face.

"Jackob, my you are looking more like your papa every day." she reached over and brushed a stray piece of Jackob's black hair out of his eyes. "But you have your mother's eyes." She added cautiously, Jackob looked over at his father, expecting to see sorrow wash over him, but instead, he smiled and nodded.

"Jackob," Clopin started "did I ever tell you, that when your mother and Bernadette were children and first came to Paris, Annette was their first friend?"

"No, I didn't know that," he exclaimed.

"It is true Mon petit étoile, after all, they couldn't stand me."

Maurice chuckled at that and patted Clopin on the shoulder

"Well, that's certainly true, you were not the most charming of all the Romani boys, Frédéric maybe, but certainly not Clopin Trouillefou." Annette agreed, "but you did manage to at least direct your pranks away from Nadia, Bernadette, and I."

"Ah we had some good ones didn't we?" Maurice grinned nudging Clopin in the ribs.

"Just a few,"

"Like what?" Jackob asked, always eager to hear about his father's adventures as a child.

"Another time little one. Have a seat both of you, Jackob you look half frozen. Clopin what could possibly be so urgent that you're dragging Jackob through the streets in the snow over." Annette scolded. Clopin slipped his hat off and exchanged a look with Maurice, Annette did not miss the look and understood immediately. "would you like me to take Jackob while you two speak?"

Clopin shook his head

"No, Annette. He knows what is going on, that is why I brought him. I need him to see how our connections work and why they are so important. And this matter, of course, concerns you both."

Maurice pulled out the chairs out from the table and helped Annette pour stew into the wooden bowls. Jackob's stomach erupted with a growl at the smell which caused the adult to laugh a little an ease to the tension.

"Clopin, don't you feed this child?" Annette asked waving a wooden spoon at the Gypsy King

"if you could only see what Jackob eats, trust me he is well-fed." Clopin explained laughing. "It is just impossible to keep him fed. You would think he hasn't eaten in days. But we were at Amand's only a short time ago."

"He gave me two slices of fresh bread." Jackob explained.

"See," Clopin replied with a chuckle. He took a bowl of stew for himself and nodded his thanks to Annette.

"So, my friend." Maurice started, sitting down at the table and gesturing for Clopin and Annette to do the same. Jackob quickly stood up so his father could take his seat, but Clopin shook his head.

"No Jackob, you sit there and enjoy your stew. I feel much more comfortable standing."

"Clopin what is going on?" Maurice asked, "there was a buzz down at the stables today about Minister Frollo."

Clopin sighed, he had told and retold this so many times it should have been second nature. But this was one of his closest friends.

"You of course saw what happened at the Festival yesterday?"

"Of course, it was quite a sight." Maurice chuckled and Annette elbowed him "I don't believe I have seen anyone turn that shade of red. Esmerelda is lucky that Frollo didn't drop dead from the shock. Though what a sight that would've been."

"Maurice hush, it is not funny," Annette scolded "she put herself in real danger with that stunt, herself and all of us. Her heart was certainly in the right place, but I do not know where her mind was."

Jackob looked at Annette for a moment, she smiled at him not knowing what had caught his attention. Her words, saying that Esmerelda's heart had been in the right place, but not her mind. Hadn't his Aunt Bernadette explained the same thing to him. Only it was why his desire to help the Bell Ringer and Esmerelda's were so different. He hadn't thought about the consequences, she had. Had she really? Annette didn't seem to think so, but even so, if Esmerelda had thought about what would come from her act of kindness, did she just realize it had to be done?

"Agreed on that," Clopin said "unfortunately it was only a matter of time before something like this came to a head. If it wasn't Esmerelda helping the Hunchback, it would have been something else entirely. Frollo has been waiting for this opportunity and now he has it."

"Clopin, you don't mean to tell us that he found the court?" Maurice exclaimed, all trace of humor gone from his voice.

"Thankfully no, but in order to keep that true the elders and I have made a decision."

"You're going to lock down the court, aren't you?" Maurice asked and Clopin nodded.

"A few families have chosen to leave until word can be sent that it is safe to return."

Jackob looked at his father quickly, the spoon in midair near his lips. He knew his father was locking down the court, knew that some families might leave beforehand, but he didn't really expect anyone to actually go. Clopin took a deep breath and brushed Jackob's hair back a little.

"Some left?" Jackob asked

"Yes, a few left this morning after us. They are also hoping to reach some of those that were traveling to Paris, warn them that it is not safe at the moment and to keep away. We warned as many as we could, but I know some will still try. Jackob and I have been visiting as many of our friends as possible. Warning them and advising them to hide any trace that any travelers have been there." Clopin's eyes wandered around the room, so did Jackob's, both father and son spotted a talisman hanging from above the hearth.

It was a simple woven design that Nadia had made Maurice and Annette many years before. It was a symbol of their friendship with the Romani, a talisman to protect the house and forge, and signaled to others that the blacksmith and his wife were safe.

Annette followed the pair's eyes and her shoulders dropped when she spotted what they were looking at. She took a deep breath and Jackob could see her shoulders were shaking a little. She brushed her hand against the talisman, before taking it down. She held it carefully for a moment and handed it to Clopin reluctantly.

"Here,"

Clopin gave her hand a squeeze and nodded

"I'll take good care of it and return it to you when it is safe." He assured her.

"what about you and Jackob?" Annette asked, "and Bernadette, Cédric, and the children?"

"We will stay. I did consider sending Bernadette and Cédric away and having them take the children. But…"

"We stick together," Jackob spoke up. He put his spoon down and pushed the bowl away, still full of stew. He wasn't hungry anymore. He wasn't just his father's son, he was his father's partner, they stuck together.

"We do Jackob, but if it comes down to protecting you or sticking together, Mon Petit étoile you have to listen to me and go if I tell you."

Jackob frowned and defiantly shook his head, Clopin sighed and ran a hand down his wearied face.

"You don't think it would come to that, truly?" Annette asked

"I…" Clopin started, for once he was lost for words, he didn't have a good enough answer and he was hesitant to admit his concern in front of Jackob. Maurice sensed his friend's concern. He started looking around the house, checking his pockets, and grumbling.

"Darn," he exclaimed

"What is wrong with you?" Annette asked

"I must have left my cap outside." Maurice explained "Jackob would you go out and check on it for me?"

Jackob looked between his father, Maurice, and Annette for a moment, he knew they were trying to get him out of earshot for a moment and normal circumstances would dictate that Jackob argue with that as much as possible. But he knew it was probably important or at the very least, something his father didn't want him to hear.

Sighing, Jackob nodded and pulled on his cloak before darting outside. He stayed near the door, however, listening carefully.

"I've worried Jackob enough as it is, I didn't want him to know just how concerned I truly am."

"Clopin?" Annette asked

"It is just a feeling. Going around today, warning everyone that helping us may have put their lives…their family's in danger, it is a reality I have long put off facing." Clopin paused "and I have been forced to have Jackob face that reality too. Even if by some miracle, Frollo fails to find Esmerelda or the court, it will just leave him more determined than ever. No Gypsy will be safe walking the streets of Paris after this, even during the Feast of Fools. I promised Jackob that the Court of Miracles would always be our home, but we both may have to face the fact that our world may be about to change."

"Clopin" Maurice started, "we have been friends for many years. You and Jackob, you are family to us and your family is our family, and we protect our family. There isn't a single person in this network who doesn't understand the risks and accepts them wholeheartedly. Frollo does not get to decide who we protect and who we condemn."

"I appreciate your sentiment Maurice," Clopin replied, "but I cannot allow you and Annette to put yourselves into more danger than you already are."

Outside Jackob felt his heart drop. He hadn't considered that Frollo would never give up the search. He had been searching for the Court of Miracles for over twenty years and had never given up. Was Papa right…would it be dangerous for their people to even walk the streets of Paris again?

Jackob knew that he had been sent outside, not to retrieve a silly hat, but so that his father, Annette, and Maurice could speak. His father didn't want to worry him, but he should've known better, should've known that Jackob might eavesdrop…would eavesdrop. He was about to go back inside and claim that he was unsuccessful in finding the nonexistent cap, but movement down the street caught his attention. He squinted and then felt a wave of cold wash over his body. Soldiers…soldiers were coming.

Jackob hoped to dart back into the house without being spotted, but he made the mistake of making eye contact with one of the soldiers. He was caught. Jackob felt sick to his stomach, he may have just endangered everyone…again.

Quickly, he darted inside, shutting the door tightly behind him. Clopin looked a little aggravated that Jackob hadn't listened to him, but his expression softened then grew worried when he spotted the fear on Jackob's face.

"Mon petit étoile?" Clopin said softly, standing up to pull his son closer. "what is it, what's wrong?"

"Sol…" Jackob tried to catch his breath "soldiers are coming." Clopin's grip on Jackob's shoulders tightened as he looked at Maurice and Annette.

"It must be Captain Phoebus," Maurice cursed "he's early…"

"Quick, Clopin, Jackob hide. Jackob you are small enough into the cupboard there, Clopin the trap door under our bed, go!"

Clopin started to pull Jackob towards the cupboard, but the ten-year-old shook his head, his eyes welling up a little.

"They saw me, Papa, they looked right at me. I can't hide they know I came in here. I'm so sorry, I blew it."

Clopin hugged Jackob tight

"You didn't Mon petit étoile, you didn't blow it." He looked over at Maurice.

"Clopin you hide, we'll hide Jackob."

"Hide me where?"

"In plain sight," Annette assured him, pulling Clopin towards the couple's bedroom. Jackob heard the sound of a trapdoor opening and shutting and started to walk towards the room his father disappeared into, but Maurice grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Jackob my boy listen to me…Are you listening?" Jackob nodded "say it,"

"I'm listening,"

"Good, here is what we're going to do. You are my nephew got it?" Jackob looked at Maurice confused "you're my nephew and your name is Thomas. You've been with Annette and I, a few about a week and you are apprenticing here in the shop."

"Maurice, I don't understand." Jackob started to say

"You need to do exactly as I tell you and keep to that story." Maurice paused as the sound of footstep approached the door. "say it, repeat it back to me now!" he hissed.

"My name is Thomas, I'm your nephew, I'm learning to be a blacksmith."

Maurice smiled and tussled Jackob's hair.

"Good boy, that'll do just fine." Not a second later someone pounded on the door and without waiting for an answer, three soldiers entered the house. Jackob felt his heart begin to race, but at the same time, he was relieved that none of the soldiers looked familiar. Outside, he could see a fourth soldier…no, not a soldier, it was Captain Phoebus. Now Jackob felt the color drain from his face. What if Phoebus recognized him from the church, he would know that Maurice was lying about who Jackob was and would know that Jackob was a Gypsy.

"Sorry to barge in like this Maurice, Captain Phoebus is here for his horse."

"Uh. Yes…yes of course." Maurice replied, "just finished him, came inside to warm up a little."

"It did get cold, didn't it?" one of the soldiers agreed

"Come, Thomas," Maurice said looking at Jackob "help me out with this."

Jackob followed Maurice timidly outside, the soldiers never gave him a second glance, but he kept waiting for one of them to shout 'Gypsy' and arrest him, then they would tear Maurice and Annette's house apart, find his father, arrest all of them… Jackob knew his imagination was starting to run away with him. He was going to not only make himself sick with worry, but he might accidentally give himself away. No, he had to calm down and play the part Maurice had given him. It was like one of his father's puppet shows, only he was the puppet and Maurice was telling him what to do.

"Ah, Maurice, I am so sorry to push the time up on you." Captain Phoebus called waving at the blacksmith "we're expected at the Palace of Justice to meet with Minister Frollo at the top of the hour."

"Not a problem Captain. Finished shoeing Achilles a little bit ago. Such a good horse."

"Yes he is," Phoebus agreed

"I do want to warn you, Captain, his left flank seemed to be off. Took him out and observed his gait and it didn't seem to match."

"Should I be concerned?" Phoebus asked. He reached over and petted Achilles mane.

"No, not at all. Nothing a nice new shoe and a good nail couldn't cure." Maurice assured him. It was then that Phoebus noticed Jackob.

"And who is this?" he asked, "I don't remember seeing you."

"Oh, this is my nephew Thomas. He is apprenticing with me."

"is that so?" Phoebus asked, suspiciously. Jackob knew Phoebus recognized him, how could he not. Even though it had been dark outside the cathedral, Jackob knew that Phoebus had gotten a good look at him. "Didn't see him this morning, not a morning person Thomas?" he asked and Maurice gave Jackob a quick look.

"I…I was…"

"He was actually at the baker this morning when you came by. Annette had dropped off some dough and needed it in the oven before dawn."

"Ah, and here I thought you might be avoiding a soldier of the church."

"No…No sir." Jackob stuttered, fighting every instinct in his body to run and hide.

"Not at all, in fact, Thomas led Achilles around the stable for me after he noticed the limp."

"Well, then I owe you my gratitude." Phoebus said, "thank you."

"You…you're welcome Captain." Jackob managed to say.

"Let me get Achilles for you, Captain. Sounds like you and your men have quite a day ahead of you." Maurice spoke up, pulling the soldiers' attention away from Jackob.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm sure we will be out for most of the day."

"We're hunting that witch." One of the soldiers spoke up and Phoebus shot him a look "She's hiding somewhere in Paris, we're going to find her and arrest her. There's a pyre with her name on it."

"Enough," barked Phoebus "Soldier, I want you to take Achilles and have him saddled. Now." The soldier stared at Phoebus

"Shouldn't the apprentice do that?" he argued

"Well, today it is your job. Now get to it."

Jackob started to follow Maurice, when Phoebus put a hand out, stopping him.

 

                                         

"S…Sir?"

"I don't know what you're doing here, but just giving you fair warning. It is about to get very dangerous in Paris for you and your people." Jackob stared at Phoebus, not sure how to take the threat. Phoebus sighed "it is not a threat, it's a warning. Frollo is about to unleash an entire army on Paris to find Esmerelda and heaven help anyone who gets in his way. Whatever your business here is, finish it and I suggest you make yourself scarce."

Jackob nodded

"I will…thank you,"

"And kid?"

"Yes?"

"I really hope this is the last time you and I run into each other."

"Me too," Jackob agreed. He watched as Phoebus and the other soldiers mounted their horses and rode towards the Palace of Justice. Once they were out of earshot, Maurice turned to Jackob.

"So, care to tell me how Captain Phoebus knew you?"

Jackob shook his head.

"No, not really."

"If it's not your father driving me to an early grave, it's you." Maurice chuckled "come on let's go tell your father it's safe to come out."

Once inside, Annette kissed Jackob on top of his head and went to collect Clopin. As soon as he came out, he darted over to Jackob and scooped him up, hugging him tight.

"All right there Mon petit étoile?"

"Yes Papa," Jackob replied, "are you?"

"Oui, little cramped and I feel like there is dust in my nose." Clopin looked at Maurice with a grin "or is that soot from the forge?"

"Well, I have to store my tools somewhere."

"Clearly he cannot store them outside where they belong." Annette chided.

"We should be going, it sounded like the soldiers are about to start searching again." Clopin sighed "I had hoped to reach the Miller and his family. They've been warned that no new travelers will be coming their way, but I don't think Julian realizes just how dangerous things are about to get."

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine. Besides, they are so far from the cathedral, there isn't a possibility that Frollo will extend his search. He has no reason to do so." Maurice explained, trying to reassure Clopin. "If it makes you feel better, I'll head out there later this afternoon. Make sure they are at least ready. You'll see my friend; this will all blow over. Frollo is just humiliated and looking to blame someone."

"That is my concern, Maurice. An angry Frollo mixed with a humiliated one is never a good combination."

Maurice smiled

"Oh, by the way I nearly forgot." He exclaimed, "I have something for you."

"Ah," Clopin returned the smile "it's finished?"

"This morning before Phoebus arrived with his horse. One moment." Maurice walked outside letting the door shut gently behind him. Jackob looked from his father to Annette suspiciously

"What did you have Maurice make?" he asked and Clopin's smile grew.

"You shall see Mon petit étoile, you shall see." He tapped Jackob on the nose as the three waited. They didn't have to wait long as Maurice returned holding something small, wrapped in cloth. He gently set it down on the table and grinned at Jackob.

"Clopin my friend, this may be my finest work."

"I'm sure." Clopin replied with a grin "go on Jackob, open it." Still looking at his father suspiciously Jackob carefully unwrapped the cloth. His eyes went wide when he realized what was inside. A small dagger, just right for him.

"Papa, is this fo…for me?" Jackob stuttered, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"I think ten is old enough to have one."

"Just don't try any knife-throwing tricks until you've been properly trained." Maurice laughed and Annette smacked him on the shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting something, my dear?" Annette added. She reached into a cupboard and withdrew a leather sheath and belt. "We may need to add a few notches to make it fit, but this will hold the dagger nicely."

Clopin took the sheath from her and nodded his thanks. Sure enough, when he put the belt around Jackob's waist, it fell right off. He took his own dagger and carefully added several punctures into the soft leather. This made the belt fit perfectly and Jackob gently slid the dagger into its sheath.

"Thank you so much," Jackob explained, he hugged Clopin first, but also hugged Maurice and Annette who were both surprised. Both hugged him back.

"You are very welcome Mon petit étoile," Clopin said "but Annette is right, you must be very careful. That dagger is not a toy, understand it is your responsibility to be careful with it."

"It's just like yours Papa," Jackob concluded, taking the dagger out of the sheath again to admire it.

"Well, it should." Maurice spoke up "my father made your father's, so now I am proud to make yours."

Jackob nodded and once again slid the dagger back into its sheath.

"Come one Mon petit étoile, it is time we returned home."

As the pair walked away from Maurice's shop. Jackob turned once more to look at Maurice and Annette. Maurice had a jovial grin on his face and waved after them, but Annette looked concerned and Jackob couldn't help but agree with her…and his papa. Frollo had been humiliated by Esmerelda…a Gypsy and Jackob knew it wouldn't end well for any of them…least of all Esmerelda.

 

                                                            


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this chapter was actually the first part of this fic that I wrote years ago when I first started thinking about this story and I'm very proud of how it came out. To me it explained a gap in the movie, there were obviously kids in the Court of Miracles, but what happened to them when Frollo and his men attacked? This was my way of filling in that missing piece.

                                        

 

x-x-x  
"you know Djali I am allowed to see my cousin without an escort. They're only across the court." Jackob pointed out, the goat gave him a look, 'baa'd' a little and rammed him gently. He was supposed to stay with Maria and Bernadette, while his father, uncle, and cousin were out on patrols with some of the others. But had decided to go back to other side of the court to find any of the boys to play with, while Marie played with her dolls, his other idea was to find Esmeralda and ask her how she was doing, and insist that she take Djali back. Apparently Jackob couldn't even go across the court without being supervised, which was annoying in itself.

"Jackob, what's with the babysitter?" one of the Panal twins called to him and Jackob glared, but softened his scowl, the boys were only kidding.

Jackob wasn't the first child of the tribe to be under watch by Djali and the Panal twins were ones to talk, there had been several times that they were under watch from Esmeralda's goat.

Jackob sighed. When he and his father had returned from warning Maurice and the others, Jackob was shocked to see just how many families had left the court. Nearly half were gone. Jackob had counted the number of kids that were left, including himself there were sixteen, where the day before there had been twenty-five kids.

Jean's family had stayed and of course the twins and their mother. But so many had left, it was sad and scary at the same time.

Clopin's plan had been to go to the miller and his family later that evening to warn them, but news of Frollo's hunt had made it's way to the court via Frédéric. Dozens of Gypsies had been arrested, all refusing to give up the court or Esmeralda. Paris was ablaze as Frollo and his soldiers hunted her.

The final stand had been at the miller's home. According to Frédéric and Esmeralda, Frollo had found one of the blessing talismans on the property and had demanded to know where the miller and his family were hiding gypsies.

When the miller insisted that they knew nothing of Gypsies, but that their home was always open to travelers, Frollo ordered Captain Phoebus to burn it to the ground, with the miller and his family inside. Phoebus had defied the order and was immediately relieved of his command by Frollo, who also ordered his immediate execution. Apparently, Phoebus tried to flee on horseback, Frollo's horse as a matter of fact and had been struck by an arrow.

Esmeralda had been observing the scene nearby and had fished him out of the river and brought him to the cathedral to hide and recover.

While all this was happening the tension in the court was beginning to grow. Some families were wondering if they had made the right decision to stay, while others after hearing that so many had been arrested were fine with the decision to stay, but worried about what would come in the next few days and worried for those who had been arrested. Frollo had already proven that he was willing to not only burn the city to the ground to find Esmeralda but was willing to murder an innocent family.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to go back outside again?" Tem asked and Jackob shrugged

"I hope so," he replied, "papa said that Frollo has searched for the court for twenty years and has never found it. He said this isn't the first time that Frollo has gone off the deep end for his cause and that he'll resume his usual cruelness in a few days and this will all blow over."

"Hopefully by the time we're adults and have to deal with stuff like this, Frollo will be in Hell where he belongs," Tas grumbled and Tem and Jackob nodded.

"I feel like it won't be that easy." Jackob replied "I mean, Frollo was old twenty years ago, he's ancient now and hasn't died yet. Maybe his meanness keeps him alive."

Tas was about to reply when they heard a commotion coming from the caverns. The three boys exchanged a look and with Djali chasing them, they ran towards the commotion.

A small crowd had gathered and Jackob, being smaller than the twins, was able to wiggle through the other Romani to get to the front. Taking his orders to guard Jackob as serious as possible, Djali followed, headbutting legs to make room. When Jackob reached the front he stared at the scene in front of him. His father was leading several of the guards through the cavern towards the stage. Even though they wore masks, Jackob recognized Frédéric, his uncle Cédric, and his cousin René. What Jackob was not expecting was the Bell Ringer and Captain Phoebus, tied up and gagged and being carried on Frédéric and Cédric's shoulders.

"Here in the Court of Miracles."

"Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!"

Tas and Tem, exchanged a look with Jackob and grinned, but Jackob felt a wave of cold wash over him as the Bell Ringer and the Captain were put up on the platform and nooses put around their necks."

"Gather around, everybody!" Clopin called "There's good "noose" tonight!"

Jackob looked down at Djali and pushed back through the crowd running away from the gathering.

"Jackob!" Tem called after him "where are you going?"

"You're not going to watch?" Tas added

Jackob ignored his friends as he pushed through the crowd and stumbled a few times before bursting out of the group. He ran towards a quieter side of the court where Esmeralda was sitting with a few other women, unaware of what was about to happen.

She looked up, her face full of concern when Jackob fell to his knees in front of her, gasping for breath and trying to get the words out.

"Jackob!" she exclaimed, "someone fetch Tania, she has Jackob's medicine!"

"No…" Jackob managed to gasp out "no medicine…it's papa…" he took a deep breath trying to calm his breathing, he started to cough but fought through it "its papa, he's about to do something terrible and doesn't realize it! You've got to stop him!"

"Jackob what do you mean?" Esmeralda asked, holding his shoulders as Tania, the midwife who had guided Jackob into the world uncorked the bottle with his medicine in it.

"Hun…Hunchback…scaffold!" Jackob managed to blurt out before Tania took hold of him and tipped the bottle's contents into his mouth. Before Jackob could continue, Esmeralda had vanished into the crowd…

"What was that all about?" Tania demanded as Jackob's coughing subsided

"Tell you later!" Jackob replied and ran after Esmeralda, hoping she wasn't too late.

By the time Jackob caught up to Esmeralda, she was on the platform with Clopin, the Hunchback, and Captain Phoebus. Clopin had his hands on the lever to release the trap door, but he was listening to Esmeralda. Jackob sighed with relief.

"These men aren't spies-they're our friends!" Esmeralda explained

"Well, why didn't they say so?" Clopin asked as Esmeralda removed the noose and the gags from the two men.

"We did say so!" both exclaimed and Clopin shrugged.

"This is the soldier that saved the miller's family and Quasimodo helped me escape the cathedral," Esmeralda explained.

"We came to warn you!" Phoebus called out to the crowd, the small group of onlookers had swelled to the point where Jackob was sure the entire tribe, or what was left of them was gathered. Clopin scanned the crowd and made eye contact with Jackob as Phoebus continued. Jackob felt a twist in his stomach. "Frollo is coming! He says he knows where you're hiding and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!"

The panic whispers started instantly. Parents began whispering to their children and the children took off. It was a loud roar of voices that all blurred together and nearing chaos.

"Then let's waste no time!" Esmeralda called out "We must leave immediately!"

"Esmeralda is correct!" Clopin added, "gather only what you can carry and what is absolutely necessary!" We'll make for the passages!" With that command the crowd scattered. Gypsies running every which way.

"Papa!" Jackob cried out rushing through the crowds towards his father. Clopin scooped him up in his arms and hugged him tight "Papa?"

"I know Mon petit étoile, I know. Go, gather your things, only what you can carry and don't forget your cloak. Go Quickly now!" Jackob hesitated as Clopin gently set him onto the stone floor, his stomach was twisting even more inside. Something was not right, something was about to happen he was sure of it. "Go Jackob now!" Clopin repeated, his voice firmer than before.

Jackob nodded and took off running. He didn't have much to carry, to begin with. He ducked through the curtain and grabbed his cloak before running as fast as he could back to his father.

"You took a terrible risk coming here." Esmeralda was saying to Phoebus as Jackob ran towards them. "It may not exactly show, but we're grateful."

"Don't thank me." Phoebus explained "Thank Quasimodo. Without his help, I never would've found my way here."

Jackob had just reached his father when a new voice echoed through the cavern, one that not only made everyone stop in their tracks, but made Jackob's blood run cold.

"Nor would I!"

Judge Frollo…

The screams and shouts mixed easily with the sound of the soldiers rushing into the court, grabbing who they could, tipping over tables and the sound of clicking metal as chains were cuffed on those they caught.

Jackob felt frozen in place unable to breathe, unable to move. He barely noticed when his father grabbed him.

Clopin rushed Jackob towards the trunk, where the other kids were quickly and smoothly filing in. The kids had all been trained from the moment they could walk, what to do if the Court of Miracles was ever breached. Though the notion was unthinkable, the training had not been in vain and Clopin was proud to see it had paid off.

The pair and the other kids had not been noticed by Frollo's guards, they were too preoccupied with the adults that were scattered around the court, unable to escape, but making capture difficult. Clopin knew it was only a matter of seconds before the guards looked their way.

"Now you remember what we've told you, run to Notre Dame, she will protect you! You are in charge Jackob, you know these tunnels better than anyone alive, you must lead the others to Notre Dame, claim sanctuary, do you have your dagger?" Clopin said softly as the last little girl climbed into the trunk to the ladder below.

"Yes, I do…bu…But papa, what about you?" Jackob asked, the tears welling up in his eyes

"I am always with you understand? Always." Clopin choked a little as he slipped a satchel over Jackob's head. Then Clopin slipped a chain from around his neck and placed it on Jackob. Attached to the chain was a charm that had been passed from father to son for several generations of their family, passed down when the torch of leadership was passed to the next generation.

Jackob felt his stomach drop at being given the charm. He, of course, understood it's meaning and significance, and especially understood why his father was giving it to him now.

"Papa No, please. I don't want to go without you, I want to stay with you!" Jackob argued, he clung to his father's arm, his entire body shaking with fear.

"No Jackob, I need you to do this, you need to protect the others. I…I love you, now Go!" Clopin gave his son one last tight hug, before carefully placing him into the trunk.

Once Jackob had grabbed hold of the ladder, father and son exchanged one last look, before Clopin slammed the lid of the trunk shut, just as several soldiers ran up to him.

Jackob had made this journey enough times he knew the best footholds in the cavern below the trunk and using the dagger Maurice the Blacksmith and his father had given him only the day before, trying to see around the tears, Jacob cut the rope for the ladder allowing it to crumble the ten or so feet below him. He then used the many footholds to climb down carefully to the cavern floor.

Above him, he heard pounding as the soldiers tried to remove the trunk lid, not an easy task, but Jackob knew it was only a matter of time before they succeeded. It would also take time for them to get to the caverns below, time, but not impossible.

There was a reason only the children could escape this route, why even Jackob's father who like Jackob was skinny, could not fit through the tight opening easily, the opening would need to be made bigger, again not impossible, just time-consuming. Time Jackob hoped would give him a chance to get the other children deeper into the catacombs.

Jacob's feet hit the ground and one of the older children steadied him. Once he had his footing, Jackob looked around at the other children. Sixteen in all counting himself, including the youngest, a toddler named Joséphine held tightly by her older sister Rosalie.

"Quick, we need to move the rock," Jackob instructed as Chloé, the oldest of children at fourteen lit a torch. The twins Tas and Tem and the oldest boy, Jackob's cousin René darted forward to help Jackob move a small piece of the cavern in front of the tunnel entrance.

On the other side, it would appear as if it was simply part of the structure of the cave and not an entrance to a larger area of the tunnel. Once this was done Jackob took stock of his charges. He was not the oldest by far, that was Chloé followed closely by René, but Jackob was the King's son and it was his duty to protect the other kids as his father had protected them all.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked a few of the little ones sniffed and cried silently, begging for their momma and papa. The older children, mainly the girls tried their best to comfort the littles, while the boys looked between Jackob and the blockade. Even though everyone (aside from the littles) were all trying to hide their fear and heartache, Jackob could see it on each of their faces.

"What do we do now?" Rosalie asked. Jackob took a deep breath, he wasnt ready for this responsibility he was only ten and like the other kids just wanted his papa. The fear and pain of what had just occurred so suddenly was weighing on Jackob like a pile of rocks and he bit his lip trying to keep the tears from coming. He wanted his father to pick him up, hold him tight, assure him that no matter what it would always be the two of them together.

But he also knew he had to be responsible, he knew the fastest and easiest way to get to Notre Dame for the littles. The other kids had all been taught the various ways to get to Sanctuary, but Jackob had spent so much time exploring the tunnels, he knew the way to go, he could walk the catacombs blindfolded, which helped because without a torch, many areas of the caverns were pitch black. He reached into his satchel and gave his father's puppet a squeeze, using it to reassure himself and help find his courage.

"We get to Notre Dame, she will protect us." He explained, "then we can rest and figure out our next move."

"Our next move?!" a boy named Sébastien shouted and his younger sister Lydie smacked him on the back for shouting.

"Shut up!" she hissed, but Sébastien wasn't about to shut up, he was taller than most of the children, even though he was only two years older than Jackob. He had always been loud and somewhat bossy, usually controlling games the children played, but he and Jackob had always gotten along. Now, however, Jackob could see a look in his eyes a look of resentment and a refusal to listen to reason.

"Our next move, Jackob our next move should be to go help our parents!" he growled, "we've all but abandoned them to Frollo, we're hiding here in the tunnels like rats when we should be up there fighting!"

"Fighting?" Jackob replied "all of us against Frollo's soldiers? I suppose you'll have Joséphine and Hector fighting too?" he gestured to the two littlest kids in the group, Hector was older than Joséphine, but only by a year at the most, his eyes were wide and tears were welling up in them. Like Jackob Hector was an only child, all the other kids were at least with their brothers and sisters. He didn't have a sibling to cling to so he reached for the closet person, Jackob's best friend Jean.

Sébastien seemed stunned for a moment as he tried to regain hold of the situation

"You are a coward Jackob, our parents are being arrested by Frollo right now and we're hiding down here running away to claim sanctuary. He's going to have them hung or at the very least lock them up and throw away the key." he glared at Jackob and Hector started to sob, as did some of the other children at Sébastien conclusion.

"Hush!" Jackob growled, "everyone is frightened enough without your help!"

"they should be frightened! We're about to become orphans because you won't do what is necessary! You may be a coward, but I am not I'm going to help my family and my people. I'm not going to stand back and let them die! I'm going to do what you as the King's son should be doing!" And with that Sébastien ran towards the divider and started to pull it away.

Jackob hesitated for a moment, but regained his senses and tackled the older boy, dragging him away from the false wall. The boy turned and slugged Jackob, his fist finding Jackob's nose and Jackob felt tears welling up in his eyes as blood poured from his nose. It wasn't broken, but it hurt a lot.

Sébastien was unapologetic as he pushed Jackob away trying once again to reach the wall, Jackob grabbed him again and yanked him back, the other children were still stunned as the boys tussled with each other, kicking and punching. Jackob was losing his strength, Sébastien was stronger than he was and bigger and Jackob didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold him.

Then a noise caught his attention. The sound of wood against stone, the trunk that had hidden the entrance was being moved and the remaining stone that had cloaked the entrance was being chiseled away. The soldiers were trying to get into the tunnel by making the entrance bigger. Even if they managed to get to the ground level, the false wall was so perfect unless you knew it was there you would assume it was simply part of the cavern. But it didn't stop noises and the sound of their fighting would surely attract the soldiers.

Sébastien was about to slug Jackob again, unaware of the intrusion that was coming.

"Shush!" Jackob hissed and clapped his hand over Sébastien's mouth hard. The older boy struggled to get away from him, but the twins heard the same noise Jackob heard and joined him, holding Sébastien down "Chloe dose the light! Everyone quiet!" Jackob commanded softly and Chloe did as he asked, the tunnel went dark, a few of the littles whimpered, but the older girls moved them further down the tunnel and calmed them down.

"They couldn't have just disappeared," a gruff voice echoed in the cavern, soldiers.

"One of the gypsies said the cavern leads out of the city, it's how they've been getting in under Judge Frollo's very nose."

"Like vermin. Scurrying the sewers like rats." The other soldier agreed. now Sébastien froze, his face pale, but his panic lasted for a second as he realized he could take on some of the soldiers much closer.

Sensing this, Jackob held firm

"You go after them," he hissed in Sébastien's ear "you not only doom not only your own sister, but all of us, not only that but you will damn our entire future." Sébastien went even paler "our parents didn't teach us how to use these tunnels so we could squander their sacrifice. The soldiers think the tunnel leads out of the city, someone must have told them that to give us a chance…Now shut up and don't move." Jackob gave Sébastien a shake before all the kids went silent. They could hear the soldiers milling around

"They must've gone that way," and Jackob could imagine which direction the soldier was pointing towards, the cavern split into two directions, well two if you knew about the second one.

The tunnel that was the most visible led down a long dark pathway. Jackob had explored it once or twice, it was easy to get turned around, to take a wrong turn and completely lose your senses. Your mind and body would assume it was going one direction and staying on the same level when in reality the path was leading you deeper into the catacombs, away from the city and further down. Jackob had been careful the first time he explored it and had tied a rope to his waist and the other to a rock at the entrance and even with that precaution he had still nearly gotten lost. The water would begin to rise and the cavern would get smaller and smaller until there was no room to turn around or escape, the tunnel floor would suddenly drop in the water and leave no way to scramble out. It was a death trap if you weren't careful.

Jackob waited until the soldiers' voices had grown faint as they headed down the wrong tunnel. He carefully stood up, keeping his hand over Sébastien's mouth and Tas helped Sébastien to his feet.

Jackob gestured for the kids to link hands and to follow him as he led them down the opposite part of the tunnel. The older kids each lifted one of the littles up to make it easier and held the shirt of the kid in front of them, with Maria, Jackob's younger cousin holding his shirt and the twins guiding/guarding Sébastien.

                                               

Once they had gone left, right, and left again down the various tunnels, it was reaching the point where the other kids were sure they were lost because Jackob was leading them without any light to guide him.

Finally, the tunnel opened to a small, but roomy enough cavern. Here Jackob used some flint from his father's satchel to light one of the torches left behind and the cavern erupted in light. There was a large wooden trunk off to one side and the cavern floor was a smooth stone, not the most comfortable spot to sleep, but worked in a pinch.

"We can rest here for a little bit, but I want to keep moving, the quicker we get to Notre Dame, the better." Jackob explained to the group "Aimée Rébecca, there should be blankets and warm clothes in that trunk if anyone needs some extra layers."

"Here Jackob," Chloé said coming up to him and holding out a cloth "your nose is still bleeding" Jackob hadn't realized it, he was so focused on moving everyone and trying to keep his own emotions in check. He reached up and touched his nose. When he pulled his hand back, his fingers were covered in blood.

"It's okay, it'll stop soon," he made a move to wipe his nose on the sleeve of his cloak and Chloé gave him a look

"Typical boy," she grumbled, "hold still," she reached over and pressed the cloth as gently as possible against his tender nose, he winced and jumped back as the pressure made tears well up in his eyes "oh you big baby," she added "hold still it'll be fine." she looked around the cavern and sighed "we'll have to wait to get some water to clean it off, but I think I got most of it."

"Thank you Chloé"

"Are you okay?" she asked and Jackob nodded

"Perfect, um we shouldn't linger here too long, the quicker we get to Notre Dame the quicker we can figure everything out and…" Jackob paused, as he felt his chest tighten, he couldn't get the words 'help our parents' out because he knew there wasn't much they could do. He knew rescuing their families would be next to impossible, they were a bunch of kids. They would be lucky to make it to Notre Dame safely. Sébastien was right, Frollo meant to eradicate their entire existence why else was he so focused on finding the Court of Miracles. There were only were certainties their families faced, death or imprisonment.

Jackob bit his bottom lip and struggled to keep hold of his emotions, he couldn't let the others see him break down, especially not Sébastien. If he could get the younger kids to the cathedral maybe then him and René and maybe the twins could go find out what was happening to the grown-ups and what Frollo was planning on doing to them and if there was a way to rescue them. His father had contacts all over the city, men and women, shopkeepers, city workers, farmers, all who sympathized with the Romani's plight and did what they could to help. They would shelter new arrivals, get word to the Court, help feed and care for the sick when supplies ran low, all in a system established by Jackob's grandfather when the tribe first arrived in Paris when Clopin himself was a child. Clopin had been training Jackob for years (unbeknownst to the boy) to know who was a friend and who could help in times of need. Jackob had assumed as a toddler upon meeting these people that they were simply friends of his father. Now that he was older, he knew they were all much more than friends, they were lifelines.

Jackob took a deep breath and surveyed the other kids, they all looked up at him ready to follow his lead and he felt a little unnerved about having so much authority over the other kids. The other kids all stood up and gathered what little belongings they had, Jean his best friend had his drum which he was clutching tight to his chest and he wasn't the only child that had managed to bring something that helped their family survive or had been passed down for generations and Jackob wondered for a moment, looking at his little cousin Maria, if in her bag was herbs and potions. Maria wanted to be a healer and was good at it, always pestering Jackob about his cough and his own medicine.

Jackob couldn't dwell on his cousin for long however as a new issue caught his attention. Joséphine the youngest of the kids was beginning to get cranky at the lack of sleep, lack of comfort, lack of food and water, and most importantly, lack of their parents. The three-year-old was especially cranky because in the rush to get out of the court, her sister had managed to grab warm clothes and a blanket but had forgotten Joséphine's doll and the toddler was just beginning to realize it.

She was starting to wail and everyone's already frayed nerves were on the verge of breaking. Nothing her sister said or did could calm her down. Rosalie tried picking her up and singing to her, she tried hugging her, nothing worked, some of the other children tried making faces, singing, anything they could think of to soothe Joséphine's tears, but she was having a tantrum of epic toddler proportions and nothing was going to calm her.

Jackob sighed and reached into his satchel, pulling out his father's look-a-like puppet, his own comfort object. He gave the puppet a squeeze, slipped his hand inside and walked up to Joséphine.

"Hey now," he called trying his best to change his voice to sound like his papa "what is all the racket, can't a guy get some sleep around here?" the children all laughed a little at Jackob's voice. Joséphine looked up, still wailing, tears running down her face, but she hiccupped a little "Joséphine, mon petit ami, what's with all the tears!?"

"I...I want my momma," Joséphine sniffled "and I want Noëlle."

Jackob moved the puppet so it was looking right at him as if they were having a serious conversation.

"Jackob," he said, trying his best not to move his lips, Joséphine didn't seem to notice, she was rubbing her eyes, but seemed to be calming down a little "who is Noëlle"

"That's her doll, she's hiding in the Court of Miracles and we can't go back for her just yet," Jackob explained to the puppet

"Ohhh," now all the children were watching the miniature puppet show. For some reason, everyone seemed to calm down with the appearance of Clopin's look-a-like puppet. The real Clopin was always very good at calming the kids down and reassuring them no matter what the situation and it was clear that ability had been passed down easily to Jackob. "that was very smart of her to go into hiding so she's safe, but poor Joséphine must be so scared without her."

Joséphine nodded quickly, the tears threatening to start again,

"I'm sure she is, I know I would be without you," Jackob admitted

"I have an idea Jackob, tell me what you think," the puppet gestured for Jackob to lean in and he pretended to whisper in his own ear.

"Really?" Jackob asked "are you sure about that?" the puppet nodded "I'm okay with it if you are."

"It's the least I can do for my friend Joséphine" the puppet explained "I hate to see her so sad," the puppet turned it's attention back to the toddler "if it is okay with you Joséphine I can stay with you until Jackob and René can get back to the Court of Miracles and Rescue Noëlle!" Joséphine looked at Jackob as if making sure he was okay with the puppet's offer and he smiled and nodded

"Remember, she's only little, so be nice."

"I am always nice," the puppet argued "just some people in this family go on, and on, and on, and on,"

"Hush!" Jackob ordered, smacking the puppet on the head with his hand and trying to be serious and sound like his father, even though he was struggling not to laugh.

"Dang," the puppet replied that did it, that got a laugh out of all the children, including Joséphine

"Take care of him for now okay?" he handed the puppet carefully to Joséphine and she took him, studying him for a moment, before hugging him tight

"Jackob, won't you b…be sad without him?" she sniffled and Jackob smiled

"I know he's in good hands. And you can give him back to me when you're ready." He picked up the satchel with the remaining puppets and slung it over his shoulder "come on everyone, we're almost to the cathedral."

The group had only been walking five minutes, maybe less, when Jackob glanced behind him at Joséphine, still, in her sister's arms, she was fast asleep, the puppet secure in the crook of her arm. He felt the pain in his chest wash over him again, wondering if he would ever be picked up by his father and held like that again, the puppet in his own arms.

 

                                                                         


	9. Chapter 9

                                                      

                  x-x-x

The tunnel ended abruptly and the other children began to panic, luckily both littles stayed asleep, Hector riding on René's back. René looked at Chloé, before he looked at Jackob, his face full of concern. It wasn't that he didn't trust his little cousin, all the children knew that Jackob spent a lot of time exploring the tunnels and everyone had heard Clopin's last words to him, reminding Jackob that he knew the tunnels better than anyone.

"Jackob, are we lost?" he asked as softly as he could so not to alarm anyone. He looked over at the twins, and Tem came over, taking Hector off his back and putting him carefully on the ground, where he stayed asleep.

Jackob shook his head.

"Nope, it's right up here," Jackob handed his satchel to Jean and climbed the stones of the cave, using the rocks like footholds until he reached the top, maybe five feet above René's head. He pushed the wooden trap door as hard as he could and the door gave way. "give me just a moment to make sure we're clear," he whispered down to the group and pulled himself up into the small storeroom, owned by Lucas and Éloïse Seyrès.

The old couple and their son were just one piece in the system, but they were one of the most diligent and fiercely protective of the Romani's that came under their roof. Jackob had thought about waking them, to warn them that his father's fears had come true, but Jackob thought better of it. Éloïse's heart was far too big and her first instinct would have been to take the children, all sixteen of them, feed them, comfort them, and keep them safe.

But Jackob knew the danger she would be in, the Seyrès house was not very big, not much bigger than the storeroom attached to the shop. It would be impossible to hide sixteen kids and the chances of being caught were much too great.

Jackob couldn't bear the thought of the Seyrès being in that kind of danger, they were already in danger as it was by befriending the Gypsies and helping them. He couldn't allow the old couple to face the same fate as their families. No, it was better to do as his father told him, get himself and the other kids to Notre Dame, claim Sanctuary, wait there until it was safe.

Jackob grabbed the rope that had been left for the trapdoor and poked his head out of the main door. Just across the square, he could see one of the side entrances to Notre Dame.

Though the entrance itself was clear, he could see soldiers milling around towards the front. He also saw something that made his stomach drop, a scaffold was being erected, with a single post and brush and kindling. Someone was going to be executed, burned at the stake and he had a deep sickening feeling he knew who it was going to be.

Quickly Jackob hurried back to the trap door, René was looking up at him, ready to climb up and join him.

"Keep everyone as quiet as possible there are soldiers everywhere. I'm going to run to Notre Dame and get the Archdeacon, we may have to do this one by one as quickly and as quietly as possible." Jackob saw the worry on all the kids' faces, worried that he wouldn't be able to get them into Notre Dame, worried that they'd be caught, and even worried that he would make it into Notre Dame and leave them behind, well only Sébastien seemed to think that Jackob would actually do that and when he snorted, one of the twins elbowed him in the ribs. "I'll be back, I promise." He assured the kids and made his way towards the door again.

The guards that were on duty were clearly bored out of their minds, chatting with each, other throwing things at the guards adding kindling to the pyre and drinking…lots of drinking. Jackob could smell the alcohol from across the square and he gagged at the stench.

It was dark enough on that particular side of the cathedral that if he was careful, Jackob could slip across the courtyard and be at the door easily enough. What was going to complicate things was moving the gaggle of other kids.

Jackob kept an eye on the guard with the best line of sight his way and made his way across the courtyard to the large wooden door. Hoping that his knocks wouldn't attract the attention of the guards, Jackob banged his small fist on the wood. It took several minutes, before the door slowly opened and a worried-looking priest who was maybe a few years older than René answered.

"No alms tonight boy, I'm sorry." He said sounding actually apologetic as he started to shut the door.

"No!" Jackob hissed "I am no beggar! I need to see the Archdeacon, I need to claim Sanctuary!" Jackob argued and the young priest stared at him.

"Does the Archdeacon know you?"

"My name is Jackob Trouillefou, my father is Clopin Trouillefou, King of the Gypsies of Paris. I need to speak to the Archdeacon, give him my name, he knows me, he knows of my father! Please. We need help. It's life or death." Jackob explained, trying to catch his breath. He was terrified at the very real possibility that they had made it this far only to be shut out because of a naïve priest.

"Fine, wait here, while I get him." Jackob looked towards the soldiers feeling his heart sink. The priest followed his gaze, understanding what was going on and understanding the terror in the boy's eyes. "I'll be as quick as I can. Stay as close to the door as you can, they won't come down this way."

The priest shut the door and Jackob waited…he waited for what felt like hours, every laugh and belch from the soldiers had him jumping out of his skin. It was late, nearly midnight at least, but the bells from Notre Dame had yet to ring.

Jackob wondered what had happened to Quasimodo and the captain. They had risked so much to come and warn Gypsies about Frollo's attack only to be arrested with the other adults. Jackob had been outside Notre Dame around this time before and had always listed for the bells, the bell ringer never missed the time and for him to not ring tonight, something had happened.

He wondered for a moment, would the Captain and the Bell Ringer share the same fate as Clopin and the others…quickly Jackob shook his head, willing that thought away. But it lingered still. Esmeralda had told Clopin and Jackob had overheard that Captain Pheobus had refused to follow Frollo's orders to burn the Miller's house down, thus marking Phoebus as a traitor. The punishment for treason was death. So that answered the captain's fate, but what of Quasimodo? Would he be put to death too? For trying to help the Gypsies and for disobeying Frollo?

No, Jackob couldn't fathom that, if Frollo wanted to punish the Hunchback, most likely he would just lock Quasimodo up in the bell tower and never let him leave again. Jackob knew that would be a fate worse than death for most and he assumed the Hunchback would feel the same way.

Exhaustion was beginning to take hold on Jackob, he just wanted to sleep. He fought the urge to cough as his throat began to tickle and his chest felt tight. Coughing would attract attention, but the urge was becoming more and more demanding.

What was taking the priest so long? Notre Dame was indeed big, but there were only so many places that the Archdeacon would be at night, especially a night like tonight. Surely the priests had seen the pyre being built, had heard rumors that Frollo had finally been successful in his hunt for the Court of Miracles. They had to know something was going on.

Jackob leaned against the stone, trying to support himself, he was feeling lightheaded, he had to stay awake, had to stay strong. He had promised his papa he would take care of the others, he would get them to Sanctuary and now they were so close he couldn't let his father down.

He was just about to fall over when the door finally swung open,

"Jackob!?" a familiar voice whispered loudly and a pair of hands lifted him up to his feet. "Jackob what are you doing here? It's not safe tonight to be around Notre Dame my boy. Frollo is on a warpath, he-"

"He found the Court," Jackob muttered and the Archdeacon went pale. "he attacked us, arrested all the grownups, the bell ringer and the Captain of the guard, they tried to warn us, but it was too late. We just barely g…got out"

"Jackob who is we?" the Archdeacon asked and Jackob weakly pointed towards the shed

"The other children, they're in the caverns, waiting, papa told me to get them here, to claim Sanctuary. We came through the catacombs."

"Jackob how many are there?"

"Fifteen, sixteen if you count me. Two are little, three and four. Please… we need help. If Frollo or his soldiers catch us..."

"My God," the priest exclaimed crossing himself "sir what do we do?"

"We get those children into Notre Dame, no matter what the children must be brought into Notre Dame, it is the only way to protect them, to claim sanctuary." The archdeacon gestured inside to another priest "take Jackob and get him some water, we'll get the other children."

Jackob shook his head quickly

"They won't come to you, they're scared, I told them I would come back for them. It has to be me." Jackob explained

"Very well, be quick my boy, send them across the courtyard as quick as you can, but wait for my signal."

Jackob nodded and keeping an eye on the soldiers, darted back to where his friends were hidden. He pulled open the trap door and sighed with relief as the others looked up at him, an equal look of relief on their faces.

"We have to go two at a time, three if we can manage," he added looking at the older kids with the youngers in their arms. "The archdeacon is waiting for us, wait for my signal then run as fast as you can across the courtyard and into Notre Dame. We need to be quiet, not a sound." Jackob explained, he carefully tied the rope to a sturdy beam and tossed it down. René was the strongest of the kids so he climbed up first without the rope, and helped hold the rope steady as the others began to climb.

Seven year old Éric was the first to make it through the trap door he ran over to Jackob, and hugged the older boy tightly around his waist.

"Thank you Jackob," he whispered

"Shh, you're welcome," Jackob replied as Eric's older sisters Aimée and Rébecca, joined them. "okay, Éric do you see where you must run, Aimée Rébecca? You see too?" all three children nodded "okay wait for it," both Jackob and the Archdeacon looked towards the soldiers and the second the Archdeacon nodded, Jackob pushed Éric gently "Go!" he hissed and watched as three siblings scampered across the courtyard and into the cathedral.

It was a slow process, but a steady one, that ran smoothly with only one minor hiccup, Hector.

Unlike the other children, Hector had no siblings to help him and he was barely awake let alone able to stand on his own. Without hesitation, Jean, Jackob's best friend took responsibility for Hector, he handed Jackob's satchel to René before carrying the toddler quickly across the courtyard while his sister Chloé, helped their nine-year-old brother Jérôme, who suffered from a clubbed foot, reach the Cathedral, Jérôme carrying their father's drum.

It wasn't long before the only ones who remained were Jackob, René, Rosalie, and Joséphine, Joséphine could obviously feel the tension and was fighting back tears.

"Jackob I'm ascared." She whispered, one arm hugging her sister's neck the other still holding the puppet tight.

"You'll be okay, take care of my little friend, he's probably more scared than you are right now. You have to be brave for him okay? Close your eyes and you'll be safe soon. Safe and warm."

She nodded and closed her eyes tight. And the moment they had the all-clear from the Archdeacon, Rosalie ran as fast as she could towards the door, Joséphine still holding tight. Jackob breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they crossed the threshold.

"Okay Jackob they were the last, we're all cleared out. You go," René said closing the trapdoor and pushing a sack to cover it. "Tell Maria I'm right behind you"

"You first, I'll bring up the rear," Jackob argued

"Not a chance," René replied "You've gotten us this far, you've watched out for us, it's time for me to watch out for you little cousin. Let me protect you. I'll be right behind you."

"How about we run together?" Jackob suggested and his cousin nodded, slipping the strap of Clopin's satchel over Jackob's head, resting it on his shoulders.

"Fine, together."

Both boys carefully stepped out onto the street and René shut the door behind them. Their eyes darting between the guards and the archdeacon. Once they were in the clear they took off running.

It didn't take long however, for Jackob's exhaustion to finally taking hold. He slipped on some icy patches and as he struggled to regain his balance, he realized quickly that he could barely breathe, the familiar tickle in his throat and tightness in his chest was coming back. His knees buckled underneath him and he hit the cobblestone hard. He tried to get up, tried to get his footing, but he was so exhausted and struggling to breathe, he couldn't move.

The guards heard the commotion and spotted the boys. René who easily outran his cousin was nearly to the cathedral when he realized Jackob was not behind him and froze when he heard the soldier shout:

"You Gypsies stop!"

"JACKOB!" René shouted, he started to run back, but the priest who had tried to turn Jackob away initially, bolted out of the cathedral running towards the Jackob, he pushed René towards the Archdeacon.

"Go!" he shouted "I'll get him!" René hesitated for a moment, but gave in and ran weakly towards the open arms of the Archdeacon.

The priest scooped the young prince up in his arms and though he slipped on the icy cobblestone a few times, he managed to return to the cathedral. He fell through the door, Jackob still in his arms as he hit the floor. The other priests slammed the door shut, locking it tight, just as the guards began to pound on the doors, demanding to be let in.

"Open up! Those Gypsies are under arrest, by order of Judge Claude Frollo! Turn them over now!" the guards shouted, banging loudly on the door.

                           

"The children claim Sanctuary!" the Archdeacon called back through the wooden door "they are outside of Claude Frollo's grasp. You tell your master that if he wants them, he'll have to do so himself under the gaze of God!"

The pounding continued for a few seconds, before fading away as the guards for the time being gave up.

The other children were crying and how close of a call they had just witnessed. But it was René and Maria who noticed Jackob, the priest had laid him on the floor to help the others lock the door. He was gasping for air, coughing, wheezing and shivering.

"Jackob!" Maria cried out, kneeling down next to him as René tried to calm his cousin.

"Jackob, come on, breathe, breathe." He commanded, "we're safe now, you got us here, we're safe because of you."

The archdeacon walked up behind the trio and placed a hand on René's shoulder and a hand on Maria's head.

"You are correct, you're safe within these walls. What is your name son?"

"René,"

"Are you Jackob's brother?"

"Cousin, our mothers were sisters."

"And you, my little one?"

"This is my sister…Maria."

"Go with the other priests, they will take you children and get something to eat and warm place to sleep." He turned to the other priests "take them please," he commanded gently. "They have been through a lot tonight." The other priests carefully herded the children towards the living quarters of the cathedral

"Jackob has medicine," Maria spoke up, giving Jackob's hand a squeeze and refusing to leave her cousin's side. "he needs it to help him breathe."

"Medicine?" the Archdeacon asked and Maria nodded

"For his cough," she put her head down "but we do not have it." A tear rolled down her cheeks "is he going to die?"

The Archdeacon placed a gentle hand on Maria's head and smiled,

"No, my child, I'm sure we can find a substitute that will help him. But for now, we need to get you, children, warm." The Archdeacon moved to lift Jackob up, while René took hold of the satchel around Jackob's shoulders. As he took the satchel, he noticed a clanging noise that he hadn't heard before. He reached inside and pulled out a small glass jar. Maria's eyes went wide

"René! You found it!" she exclaimed, "that's Jackob's medicine!"

"Uncle must have put it in the satchel before he gave it to Jackob." René said softly.

"I know how he takes it, I've helped mama, Tania, and Uncle Clopin before." Maria explained "please may I?" she reached up for the medicine and René handed it to her. She pulled out the cork and tapped Jackob's cheek "Jackob," she whispered, "your papa made sure you had your medicine, I have it, it'll make you feel better."

Jackob looked up at his cousin who was only two years younger than him, but she spoke like a grown-up, like the healer she longed to be. His body shook as the coughing fit began again and when it subsided, Maria tilted the jar's contents into Jackob's mouth and he slowly drank.

A few sips were all that was needed and once he had taken those few sips. Maria recorked the jar and handed it back to René, who put it in the satchel with the puppets. René reached down and helped Maria to her feet as the Archdeacon lifted Jackob up in his arms and followed them.

Color began to return to Jackob's cheeks, his breathing had steadied and the shivering had subsided. He was still too weak to walk on his own or protest being carried by the Archdeacon.

"You did well Jackob," the Archdeacon whispered "you got them all here, your father will be so proud of you. Just relax your breathing my son, concentrate on breathing slowly in and out. This will pass, this will all pass. You are safe now, you are safe within these walls."

Jackob could feel the medicine working, but his chest still felt tight, he still felt like he couldn't breathe, but knew that was not because of his affliction… he felt the tears welling up in his eyes, the exhaustion and worry about his father was more than he could handle.

"We're safe…but…Papa and the others…" he sobbed and the archdeacon hugged him tight "I want my papa, I want to g'home." He couldn't stop himself, the tears just kept coming and that made breathing even more difficult, but Jackob didn't care, he had been holding it together, staying strong for the others and just couldn't take it anymore.

"Shh, my son, shh," the archdeacon tried to console the boy "you did exactly what your father would want you to do, you protected the others and made sure they are all safe. You made sure you are safe."

"What's going to happen to him?" Jackob asked "and the others," he rubbed his eyes as more tears streamed down his face.

"I don't know Jackob, I wish I did. Only God knows what will happen. Good always triumphs over evil, you must remember that." Carefully the Archdeacon set Jackob down and put a hand on his shoulder to support him.

"We didn't do anything," Jackob sniffed "why couldn't Frollo just leave us in peace? Why does he hate us so much, we didn't do anything to him."

"I wish I had the answers Jackob, only God knows the hatred men have for one another, he tries to spread kindness and charity amongst his flock, but sometimes by their own design a few turn away from his teachings. Frollo is such a man and he has been that way for a very long time."

Before Jackob could reply, he felt a tug on his cloak and looked down. It was Joséphine and she was holding the puppet up to him, Jackob dragged his sleeve across his eyes and looked at her confused.

"You need him back," she explained "he'll look after you until we find your papa."

Jackob slowly took the puppet and sniffed back his tears.

"Thank you Joséphine," he said

"Come, children," the archdeacon said gently "you all must be exhausted. I know it is difficult to sleep after all you have been through, but trust me you need to get some rest. Come now." Joséphine held out her hand for Jackob and he took it as she pulled him along next to the archdeacon.

x-x-x

 


End file.
